Lo Que Creció en el Infierno
by AnnAndre92
Summary: Radamanthys y Pandora, el destino los tiene unidos desde hace años pero se les interpone demasiados Obstaculos que deben aprender a Superar, sin embargo estos cuentan con el apoyo de una diosa muy Particular y Reina del Inframundo, y con uno de los subordinados y dioses gemelos de Hades.. ¿Que pasara? ¿Cual es el destino que les espera a ambos? ¿Que hara Hades ante esta situación?.
1. EL COMIENZO DE TODO

_**LO QUE CRECIO EN EL INFIERNO**_

_**EL COMIENZO DE TODO**_

Todo empieza en el infierno, en el castillo de Hades, se encontraba Hades con su esposa Persefone, sus leales seguidores y dioses Hypnos y Thanatos, esperando la llegada de los jueces del Infierno.

Señor Hades, ¿a quien espera con tantas ansias? – Pregunto Thanatos-. Thanatos no debes de que preocuparte – respondió hades sonriente- son Aliados, que pertenecerán a mi ejercito, conocidos como los tres jueces del infierno.

Hades fija su mirada a la puerta y observo que llegaron los tres jueces del infierno. Hypnos, Thanatos – dijo Hades poniéndose de Pie – les presento a los tres jueces del infierno y a mi más fieles espectros y los más fuerte entre mis 108 estrellas malignas, el primero, de cabellos largos y grises "Minos de Grifo.

El segundo Juez del Infierno, mirada fuerte y cabellos Azules oscuros "Aiakos de Garuda". Y por el ultimo el más fuerte, el tercer juez del Infierno "Radamanthys de Wyven". ¡BIENVENIDOS MIS MÁS FIELES ESPECTROS! – dijo Hades con una enorme alegría.

Los tres jueces de los infiernos, hacen reverencia ante la reina del inframundo, los dioses gemelos y el emperador el señor Hades.

Señor Hades, pero hace falta la mujer que comanda a todos el ejercito – dijo Hypnos-

¿Una mujer comanda al ejercito de hades? – pregunto Minos –

Así es – dijo Hades – Jueces, la que comanda mi ejército, es una mujer, llevando el nombre de Pandora. Levántense de su reverencia y vean a la mujer que ha de entrar

A lo lejos se oye el taconeo, era de suponerse que era una mujer, cuando entra al salón donde se encontraba Hades con los jueces, aparece una mujer esbelta, de cabellos negros, una piel blanca, ojos color morados, en su mano izquierda llevaba un tridente, era su defensa, y con lo que imponía la autoridad hacia los espectros, una mujer atractiva para los ojos de los Jueces pero especialmente para Radamanthys, que al verla no logro quitarle su mirada.

Jueces del Infierno ante ustedes, la Señorita Pandora, líder del Ejercito de Hades – dijo Thanatos poniéndose de Pie y sonriendo -. Junto a pandora entra un joven, de cabellos blancos, y ojos rojos como la sangre.

Y no olvides hermano Thanatos, su más fiel acompañante "Chesire" – acoto Hypnos -. Pandora se percato que había uno de los jueces que no dejaba de mirarla.

Hades – hace una reverencia ante Hades, y se pone de pie nuevamente - ¿Puedo saber quiénes son estos tres hombres que se encuentran aquí?

Pandora querida – dijo Hades – te presento a los tres jueces del Infierno de cabellos largos y grises "Minos de Grifo", mirada fuerte y cabellos Azules oscuros "Aiakos de Garuda", y por el ultimo el más fuerte de cabellos y ojos color mostaza, el tercer juez del Infierno "Radamanthys de Wyven".

Fue ahí donde Pandora comprendió que era Radamanthys el que la observaba fijamente.

Thanatos se acerca a Pandora dándole un beso en su mano, haciéndole una reverencia, Pandora le pareció extraña está actitud de Thanatos, pero no dijo nada solo lo miro con extrañes, y quito su mano.

Dios de la Muerte Thanatos ¿A qué se debe ese gesto? – Pregunto pandora-.

¡Oh Pandora! Solo una muestra de mi agradecimiento por comandar el ejercito de Hades, debo retirarme Hypnos te dará tu nueva misión para esta nueva guerra. – Dijo Thanatos retirándose mientras en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa maligna-. Los tres jueces del infierno se dieron cuenta de eso, pero no dijeron nada esperando Hades e Hypnos dijeran lo que debían decir.

Muy bien querida Pandora, Te dejare en el gran Salón con Hypnos y los jueces, mi esposa y yo, iremos a los campos Eliseos – dijo Hades acercándose – luego vendré a escuchar tu hermosa música con el arpa.

Si mi Señor Hades, aquí lo esperare – dijo Pandora reverenciándose ante Hades-.

Hades y Persefone se retiran del gran salón, y Pandora quedo sola con su fiel seguidor Chesire, los jueces del Infierno e Hypnos.

Pandora – dijo Hypnos acercándosele - tenemos nuevos reclutas que ya sabes los tres jueces del infierno, tu deber, es enseñarles el Infierno, y mostrarle al resto de los espectros sus superiores, y entrenar a los recién llegados de los infiernos. ¿Has entendido pandora? – pregunto Hypnos apretándole la cara de Pandora fuertemente dejándole unas heridas –

Sí, Claro Señor Hypnos – respondió Pandora entre el dolor -.

Y ustedes Jueces deben hacer fidelidad ante Pandora, y cuidarla de cualquier mal – finalizo diciendo Hypnos mientras se retiraba -.

Pandora se puso en frente de los Jueces del infierno, Aiakos se dio cuenta que de la mejilla de Pandora salía un poco de Sangre pero no dijo nada, obviamente Radamanthys y Minos lo notaron.

Jueces del Infierno, ya saben como es mi nombre, Pandora, soy la que comando y dirijo al gran ejercito de Hades, antes de tomar decisiones estúpidas es preferible que vengan a mi primero y me notifiquen, no intenten desobedecer mis órdenes ¿Quedo Claro? – Pregunto Pandora con mucho liderazgo -.

¡Si Señorita Pandora! – Dijeron los tres jueces –

Por favor, no me digan señorita, solo Díganme Pandora – les dijo sonrientemente -. Los jueces sonrieron, y Radamanthys tomo el atrevimiento de acercarse ante Pandora, y secar con su mano la sangre que por su cara corría.

La líder del ejercito de Hades no puede estar herida, es nuestro deber que eso no pase – dijo Radamanthys mientras que con su mano limpio la sangre de Pandora -. Minos y Aiakos, lo miraron extrañado, no era una conducta de una persona tan fría de personalidad como lo era Radamanthys. Pandora solo se sonrojo pero le agradeció. Los jueces hicieron reverencia y se alejaron.

Chesire, vistes lo que acaba de pasar – dijo pandora-

Si Pandora, ¿no es raro eso? – pregunto Chesire confundido –

No lo sé, ese hombre, Radamanthys tenía hace rato que no desviaba su mirada de mí, pero tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía una caricia – dijo sonriente-

Ya afuera del castillo, Minos y Aiakos miraron firmemente a Radamanthys, y tomaron el atrevimiento de preguntarle.

Radamanthys ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunto Minos –

¿Qué? – respondió Radamanthys –

¡Vaya! Lo que acabas de hacer con la señorita pandora, Limpiarle su sangre, Radamanthys. – Respondio Minos –

Solo quise ser amable es todo

Radamanthys – dijo Aiakos mirándolo fijamente – me di cuenta, o nos dimos cuentas, que tenias rato observándola.

No nos digas que te gusta la Señorita Pandora. – Acoto Minos sonriendo -

¡CALLENSE Y CAMINEN! – respondió Radamanthys un poco sonrojado y caminando enfrente de sus compañeros –

Minos y Aiakos, sonrieron y rieron al ver esa actitud de radamanthys, pero aun asi, no dijeron nada, y debieron esperar afuera hasta que saliera Pandora con Chesire, para que fueran a conocer el ejercito, y a aquellos nuevos que ingresarían como espectros.

Pandora Sale del castillo junto con Chesire, los tres jueces la esperaban, ella tomo cabecera en este recorrido, y asi fue enseñando lo más importante a los jueces del Infierno, para asombro de los Jueces, Pandora por donde pasaban le hacían reverencia, era una mujer muy respetada. Pandora los llevo al único lugar del Inframundo que tenía colores alegres vivos, era un gran paraíso, con montañas y grandes jardines. Pandora fijo su mirada a lo lejos de esto, Chesire era el único que sabía porque tenía su mirada a lo lejos, los jueces del infierno la miraron extrañados, no entendían que pasaba, estos notaron que los ojos de Pandora se entristecieron y sus ojos contenían un mar de lagrimas que estaba por salir.

Hey Chesire – susurro Minos- ¿qué sucede?

Es el lugar preferido de Pandora – susurro Chesire-

Pero ¿Qué tiene de especial? – Pregunto Aiakos en susurro-

Aquí es, donde vive la injusticia para la Pandora, el amor de Orfeo y Euridice –susurro Chesire –

¿Injusticia? No entiendo Chesire – seguía preguntando Aiakos-

Euridice y Orfeo de Lira, caballero de plata de Athena, Euridice fue mordida por una serpiente, así cayendo muerta, Orfeo vino hasta el mismo Hades jurándole Lealtad, permitiéndole estar junto a su amada – les respondió Chesire –

Aiakos se quedo impresionado al saber eso mirando a Chesire que contaba la historia, mientras que Radamanthys miraba fijamente a Pandora.

¿Acaso para Pandora eso es injusticia? – dijo Minos a Chesire-

¡Es algo que ustedes no entenderán! – dijo Pandora con voz quebrantada – esto es todos jueces, regresemos al castillo de Hades.

Pero… Señora Pandora – dijo Chesire- aun falta por recorrer los lugares más importantes del Inframundo.

Chesire, Hades, su esposa y los Dioses Gemelos nos esperan en el castillo, debemos irnos rápidamente – dijo Pandora-.

Y así fue, todos regresaron al castillo de Hades, al entrar los jueces notaron que el cosmos de Hades era fuerte, agresivo, igualmente el de los Dioses Gemelos, al llegar Pandora los tres fijaron su mirada en ella, era una mirada bastante agresiva, la esposa de Hades Persefone, con una mirada triste mira a Pandora y es la primera en hablar.

Pandora ¿has llevado a los Jueces del infierno a que conozcan el inframundo? – pregunto Persefone -.

Si señora – responde Pandora mientras hace reverencia.

Pandora, ¿pero lo has llevado al lugar que se te ha prohibido? – pregunto nuevamente Persefone -.

Pandora no dijo nada, solo quedo callada, pero no respondió.

¡RESPONDE PANDORA!- Grito Thanatos -.

Pandora Siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Thanatos – dice Hades – Pandora –suspirando - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vayas a ese lugar?

Pandora sigue sin decir nada, y esto fue la ira total de Hades.

¡MALDITA SEA PANDORA, NO VUELVAS A IR A ESE LUGAR! –grito Hades mientras ataco a Pandora con su fuerte cosmos-.

Los jueces del Infierno intentaron interferir, pero Hypnos evito que interfirieran atacándolos con su cosmos estos fueron atacados y cayeron un poco herido. Mientras que Pandora entre lo que podía se ponía de Pie.

Pero ¿Cómo? –Pregunto Thantos mirando a Pandora ponerse pie –

Jueces no se atrevan a interferir, aunque prometieron defender a Pandora, no pueden hacer nada en contra del señor Hades. – dijo Hypnos mirando a los jueces-.

Pandora preguntare una vez más, ¿Por qué has ido? – Pregunto Hades en tono molesto -.

Solo… fui… a… enseñarles… el… lugar…, Sr Hades – dijo Pandora terminándose de poner de Pie, fuertemente Herida -.

¡MENTIROSA, SABES QUE LO TIENES PROHIBIDO! – Grito Thanatos atacándola fuertemente -.

¡PANDORA! –Gritaron los Jueces y Chesire –

Pandora cayó gravemente herida, pero aun así, logro ponerse de Pie.

"_Pandora, ¿hasta cuándo recibirás este castigo de los Dioses por tus creencias, hasta donde serás capaz de resistir?" _– Dijo Persefone por medio de sus Cosmos a pandora mientras esta lloraba y la miraba ponerse de Pie.

Señora Persefone… -dijo Pandora poniéndose de Pie, con graves heridas – resistiré todo lo que sea posible, por mantener en algo que creo.

"_Pandora" _–Termino de decir Persefone mientras la observaba -.

Eres una… ¡ERES UNA INSOLENTE! – Grito Hades -. Aquello que dijo Pandora fue la en colerización de Hades, sus cosmos creció tanto y se volvió tan agresivo que ataco una vez más a Pandora, esta vez, dejándola con heridas profundas, y sin poder ponerse de pie, cayendo en aquella sala un poco inconsciente.

¡HADES! – grito Persefone en llanto -. Basta, Thanatos, Hypnos, Basta, no ven que ya no puede levantarse.

Persefone – dijo Hades- Sabes muy bien que se lo tengo prohibido.

Hades mírame – dijo Persefone en llanto -. ¿Acaso Tu dios del Inframundo de la Muerte, desististe de lo que tanto querías?.

¡Persefone! – Hades miro con asombro a su esposa –

Acaso tu… ¿TE IMPORTO EN ALGUN MOMENTO LA FURIA DE MI MADRE, CUANDO SUPO QUE VINE AQUI? ¿LA FURIA DE ZEUS Y DE LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO AL SABER QUE ME RAPTASTE? ¿TE IMPORTO? ¡No, lo hiciste porque creíste en tu ideal, y seguiste siendo testarudo, hasta que lo lograste. Pandora hará lo mismo, no se cansara hasta lograr lo que desea! – Termino diciendo Persefone, en lágrimas y saliendo del castillo de Hades -.

Thantos e Hypnos miraron a Hades. Hades quedo desconcertado por aquellas palabras de Persefone, dio órdenes a los Dioses de dejar a Pandora allí, y se retiraran, el iría a donde se encontraba Persefone. Los dioses Abandonaron la sala, y Chesire junto con los Jueces corrieron hasta donde estaba Pandora.

Pandora, Pandora ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Chesire, mientras la levantaba un poco -.

Chesire –sonrió Pandora -. Estoy… Bien…(tosiendo sangre)

¿Por qué la atacaron de manera desenfrenada los dioses Pandora? –Pregunto Minos -.

No es la primera vez – contesto Chesire mientras miraba a Pandora -.

¿Ya lo han hecho antes? – Pregunto Aiakos Molesto -.

Cada vez que la señorita Pandora se acerca a ese lugar, los Dioses encolerizan y la atacan, para que no regrese. –contesto Chesire mientras su mirada se tornaba triste -.

Pero ¿Pandora que tiene ese lugar que lo hace tan especial para usted?.

Radamanthys no dijo ni una sola palabra solo la miro, y sentía una fuerte ira dentro de el, por no poder hacer nada por ella.

No… Lo entenderá. Déjame ponerme de Pie Chesire – dijo Pandora herida-.

Chesire la soltó y dejo que Pandora se pusiera de pie, esta apoyándose con su tridente logro ponerse de Pie, pero estaba muy débil así que sus piernas se debilitaron, y cayó al Suelo, Radamanthys logro agarrarla para que no cayera.

Yo… Yo puedo…- decía Pandora -.

No, no puedes permítame llevarla a su habitación para que descanse y cure sus heridas. – Dijo Radamanthys con una mirada de nobleza ante Pandora -.

Pandora al verlo, y ver su mirada, Sonrio y acepto. Radamanthys la carga, y le pide a Chesire que lo lleve, Minos y Aiakos, lo siguieron. Desde lejos Hypnos los observaba, pensó por un momento de aquel acontecimiento con Pandora y las palabras de Persefone y regreso tranquilo a los Eliseos.

Chesire le enseño el camino a Radamanthys y a los otros jueces, Minos y Aiakos siguieron el camino, ambos notaron la mirada llena de rabia de Radamanthys.

Radamanthys – susurro Pandora -.

Dime Pandora – Susurro, mientras la miraba.-

¿Por qué estas tan enojado? – pregunto mientras lo miraba fijamente -.

Aquí es Jueces – Dijo Chesire mostrando la habitación de Pandora -.

Perfecto, déjame entrar para recostarla.

A lo lejos se ve llegar a una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y llevaba un uniforme, era su Mucama, corría rápidamente a donde estaba Radamanthys con Pandora.

¡Señora Pandora, no puede ser! –Grito la Mucama de Pandora –

Marcia – Dijo Pandora mientras estaba en los brazos de Radamanthys– estoy bien, solo que esta vez, pasare más tiempo en cama – le sonrio Pandora mientras miraba a Marcia -.

Señorita, usted no tiene remedio, en seguida regreso iré a buscar trapos húmedos para curar sus heridas. – dijo Marcia mientras se marchaba -.

Chesire abrió la puerta de la Habitación, Minos y Aiakos, decidieron esperar a Radamanthys afuera de la Habitación. Mientras Radamanthys entro a la habitación, y la acostó en su cama, se arrodillo a su lado.

Radamanthys ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Pandora viendo a Radamanthys arrodillado-.

Le prometo Pandora, que ahora seré su espectro más fiel, a donde vaya usted, yo seré su escudo protector. –Decía Radamanthys mientras agarraba fuertemente la Mano de Pandora – Vendré todo los días hasta que se recupere.

Radamanthys, ¿harás eso? – Pregunto mientras lo miro tiernamente -.

Claro – Radamanthys fijo su mirada en los ojos de pandora y Sonrió- vendré a visitarte luego de mis entrenamientos con los otros espectros, cuidare de ti, ya que de ahora en adelante solo velare por ti, no Hades no dioses Gemelos, solo tu – terminando de decir esto, Radamanthys besa la Mano de Pandora y se retira -.

Chesire quedo asombrado, y los otros Jueces también que miraron todo lo que paso. Radamanthys salió de la Habitación, y pidió a Minos y Aiakos que lo acompañaran a un lugar, los jueces afirmaron. Pandora vio salir a Radamanthys, y no logro despedirse pero en su rostro se dibujo una linda sonrisa. Chesire noto la sonrisa de Pandora, y dentro de el, sintió una tranquilidad, de un momento a otro creyó que podría confiar en Radamanthys y los jueces. Marcia llego justo a tiempo para empezar a curar las heridas de Pandora.

Radamanthys ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto Minos -.

Creo que se. ¿Acaso vamos al lugar donde nos llevo Pandora? – Dijo Aiakos -.

Así es. Quiero saber, porque la atacaron, quiero saber ¡QUE ES ESE LUGAR! – dijo Radamanthys furioso-

Luego de tanto caminar llegaron a donde los había llevado Pandora, aquel hermoso lugar, donde habitaba aquel Orfeo y Euridice que les hizo saber Chesire, cuando deciden seguir avanzando aparase frente a los Jueces, el dios de la Muerte "Thanatos". Los Jueces quedaron inmóviles al ver al Dios de la Muerte.

_**...CONTINUARA...**_

_**Es mi 2do fanfic solo llevo 4 capitulos. subire los primeros... Espero sus comentarios ^^**_


	2. TODO POR ELLA

_**TODO POR ELLA**_

Jueces del Infierno ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Thanatos -.

No es tu problema – respondió Aiakos -

¿Por qué tú y Hades atacaron de manera brutal a pandora? – pregunto Radamanthys furioso-

No es algo que es de tu su interés. Se le prohibió venir aquí, y a ustedes también – dijo Thanatos -.

Minos empezó a caminar y se paro Al lado de Thanatos, susurrándole al oído.

Nada, NADIE nos prohíbe que hacer y que no – respondió Minos, pasando por el lado y pisando aquel lugar de vivos colores -.

¡Insolentes! – Dijo Thanatos elevando su cosmos -. TOMEN.

Thanatos Ataco a los tres jueces, a pesar de que cayeron un pocos heridos se levantaron para atacarlo.

¡MARIONETA COSMICA! – Ataco Minos –

¡GARUDA FLAP! – Ataco Aiakos –

¡GRAN PRECAUCIÓN! – Ataco Radamanthys –

¡Ja! Estos ataques no son nada – Dijo Thanatos, mientras detuvo el ataque de los Jueces – Tomen Jueces – regreso su ataque, haciendo caer a lo lejos a los jueces, que aunque estaban heridos volvieron a ponerse de pie.

Demonios, no podremos pasar – dijo Minos -.

¡No debemos rendirnos ataquemos de nuevo! – Dijo Radamanthys –

¡SI! – Contestaron Minos y Aiakos –

Nuevamente los tres corrieron y decidieron atacar a Thanatos el dios del sueño eterno, detuvo sus ataques, y nuevamente lo regreso con mucho más fuerza. Los Jueces cayeron heridos, intentaban ponerse de pie, Thanatos ya cansado de la pelea, decidió darle fin lanzando un gran poder maligno.

¡Tomen Jueces del Infierno! – Dijo Thanatos - ¡TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA!

El ataque va directo a los Jueces del infierno, pero el ataque se detuvo, fue detenido por alguien. Thanatos al ver quien detuvo el ataque quedo impresionado. Y los jueces también.

¡SRA PERSEFONE! – Gritaron los jueces -.

Persefone, pero ¿cómo? – pregunto Thanatos -

Thanatos, no es justo que hagas esto ante los jueces – respondió Persefone –

Ellos se atrevieron a desafiarme ¿Por qué los defiendes? – pregunto Thanatos en tono de molestia –

Pandora me lo ha pedido, fui a visitarla, cuando llegue estaba poniéndose de Pie, para venir a defender a los jueces, así que le dije que yo misma vendría por ella. – Respondió Persefone mirando fijamente a Thanatos –.

Me parece insolente de su parte Persefone defendiendo las creencias de Pandora, ¿Qué pensara el Sr Hades de eso? – pregunto Sarcásticamente Thanatos-.

Puede pensar lo que el Desee. Si, defenderé las creencias de Pandora aun si así mismo, debo enfrentar a uno de los Súbditos de Hades – respondió Persefone con un tono de voz alto y fuerte –.

De esta Manera Thanatos decidió atacar a Persefone, elevando así su cosmos, de igual manera Persefone, elevo su cosmos preparándose para la defensa del ataque de Thanatos. Este creció una bola de energía muy fuerte y Ataco sin importarle que a quien atacaba era la Esposa del Dios del Inframundo. Persefone se puso en defensa, pero al momento de detener el ataque, vio que el ataque se desvaneció en el aire sin entender, vio que a Thanatos le sangraba la cara, eso fue el motivo del porque el ataque se desvaneció, al mirar fijamente, Persefone vio, que quien hizo daño a la Cara de Thanatos, fue un Tridente negro, igualmente los jueces al ver el tridente, se dieron cuenta que fue Pandora, la que intervino.

Pero Pandora ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas herida – Dijo Minos al Verla -.

Pandora te pedí que no vinieras – Dijo Persefone Molesta –

Lo siento mi sra, pero no podía dejar que Thanatos le hiciera daño, es… Es mi deber protegerla – Dijo Pandora con voz débil -.

¡MALDITA PANDORA AHORA SI TE ACABARE!, ¡TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA! – Grito Thanatos encolerizado -.

Pandora se puso de Pie en lo que pudo y se puso en Posición para recibir el ataque, Radamanthys corrió rápidamente para poder salvarla del ataque, pero apareció Hypnos frente de ella deteniendo el ataque de su hermano Thanatos.

¡Demonios Hypnos! ¡APARTATE! – grito Thanatos -.

No puedo, el Sr Hades te busca, igualmente a usted Sra Persefone – respondió Hypnos calmado – no puedo creer que te atrevieras a atacar a la Reina del Inframundo.

Ella lo quiso asi – respondió Thanatos -.

Hypnos miro fijamenente a Thanatos, luego desvió su mirada a Pandora

Pandora anda a descansar y sanar tus Heridas, debes evitar hacer estas estupideces – le dijo Hypnos a Pandora mientras le sonreía-

Si Se…. – Pandora no pudo terminar de Hablar cuando cayó desmayada –

¡PANDORA! – gritaron los Jueces -.

Radamanthys corrió rápidamente en su ayuda. Hypnos logro agarrarla para que su caída no fuera fuerte, pero se dio cuenta que Radamanthys iba a ayudarla también, Hypnos se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Radamanthys, asi que cargo a Pandora y la entrego en sus brazos. Radamanthys la recibió.

Espero que no descuides tu deber como Juez del Infierno Radamanthys – dijo Hypnos mientras entregaba a Pandora a sus brazos -.

Para nada sr Hypnos, no debe preocuparse – respondió Radamanthys-.

Eso espero Radamanthys, mira que estoy metiendo mis manos y mi rango al fuego, no solo por ti, si no por ella. No me defraudes – Termino diciendo Hypnos -.

Hypnos se fue con la Sra Persefone a los elíseos donde estaba Hades, Thanatos estaba detrás de ellos. Minos recogió el tridente de Pandora y se lo entrego a Radamanthys, esta vez los jueces no acompañarían a Radamanthys a llevar a Pandora, si no que adelantarían algo de aquel famoso lugar al que se les prohíbe entrar, Radamanthys asintió, y llevo nuevamente a Pandora a su habitación.

Pandora, ¿Qué tanto será capaz de soportar por ese lugar? – dijo Radamanthys pensando en voz alta -.

Todo lo que esté en mi mano – respondió Pandora -.

Pandora, yo –Radamanthys se sorprendió y se sonrojo – pensé que aun estaba inconsciente.

No importa, debo darte las gracias por nuevamente llevarme en mal estado, espero que no sea una molestia – dijo Pandora recostada en el pecho de Radamanthys-.

Para nada – dijo sonriente -. No es ninguna molestia, lo contrario, es todo un honor estar a tu lado para ayudarte.

Radamanthys – dijo Pandora sonriente -.

Llegamos a su Habitación – dijo Radamanthys al momento de entrar –

No, tranquilo, yo puedo caminar hasta mi cama, Gracias Radamanthys –Dijo Pandora bajándose de los brazos de el –.

Radamanthys la ayudo a ponerse de Pie, bajando sus piernas mientras ella se apoyaba un poco en los brazos de él, al bajarse quedaron de frente, cara a cara.

¿Segura? No tengo problema en acompañarla y ayudarla – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos –

Has hecho mucho por mí, hasta ahora, no quiero ser una molestia, tienes deberes que cumplir, nos veremos cuando recupere.

Pandora – Radamanthys la miro con una mirada cálida y dándole una gran sonrisa – te lo repito no es ninguna molestia, mañana te veré, después de mis deberes, al terminar vendré a visitarte para ayudar a Sanar tus heridas hechas por Thanatos, mi deber más importante es cuidar y proteger de que nada te suceda.

Pandora sonrojo mucho al oír esas palabras de Radamanthys, se acerco a él y beso su mejilla.

Gracias – beso su mejilla y entro a su habitación –

Pandora dentro de la Habitación con Marcia le hizo un comentario

Marcia, este hombre, Radmanthys, tiene algo especial, algo distinto, lo sentí hoy en su mirada – dijo Sonriente a su Mucama-

Radamanthys se sonrojo, y sonrió al ver que entro a su cuarto, sin darse cuenta no vio que Chesire lo miraba de brazos cruzados.

Eh! Chesire, yo – decía apenado –

No te preocupes – sonrio chesire – no te preocupes solo pregunto, ¿de que eres capaz de hacer?

Por Pandora Chesire? – pregunto Radamanthys –

Aja – lo miro Fijamente –

¡Todo! – dijo Sonriente mirando a Chesire – por ella Chesire, por ella TODO.

Termino retirándose para ir con sus compañeros Mimos y Aiakos, para investigar y saber de aquel lugar que se le tenía prohibido ir a Pandora, pero sin dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de Pandora y el beso que le dio en su mejilla.

Llega Radamanthys rápidamente y se reúne con sus amigos Minos y Aiacos, los tres decidieron dar un paso firme, y atravesar aquel campo que se le tenía prohibido a Pandora, era bastante extenso, así que caminaron por un buen rato.

Mientras en los Eliseos se encontraban Hades manteniendo una pequeña discusión con su fiel súbdito Thanatos, ya que Hypnos le había comentado que Thanatos intento atacar a persefone.

Thanatos ¿Cómo se te iba a ocurrir atacar a Persefone? – pregunto Hades irritado-

Lo siento sr – respondió Thantos bajando su mirada -.

Con un lo siento no remendaras tu error, no vuelvas a cometer esa estupidez de querer atacarla. – Hades da la espalda a Thanatos e Hypnos – que no se repita.

Sí señor, debo pedirle una última cosa – dijo Thanatos -.

¿Qué será? – pregunto Hades –

Permítame vigilar de cerca a los jueces especialmente a Radamanthys – dijo Thanatos -.

Lo siento Thanatos, ese favor se lo pidió Persefone a Hypnos – dijo Hades - ¿Algo más?.

Nada mi señor – dijo Thanatos retirándose -.

Hypnos miro como su hermano se retiraba, quedo pensativo, sabia que Thanatos estaba planeando algo, en contra de los jueces ya que no confiaba en ellos.

Luego de tanto caminar, los jueces no sabían a donde ir ni que hacer, Aiacos dio la idea de volver, que era lo mejor, cuando creyeron que se estaban yendo, se encontraron de frente con un hombre de cabellos y ojos azul celeste.

¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aqui? – pregunto aquel hombre furioso –

Somos los tres jueces del Infierno, Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys, ¿tu quien eres? – Respondio Minos –

Santo de Athena, Caballero de Plata "Orfeo de Lira" – respondió -.

Los tres jueces se quedaron impresionados, no sabían que con el hombre que se habían topado era Orfeo, el hombre que les hablo Chesire.

¡Respondan! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Orfeo mirándolos furioso -.

No te alarmes – Dijo Aiacos –

Estamos aquí, porque a la Sra Pandora se le ha castigado por tan solo venir a este lugar – Dijo Minos -.

Y nuestro deber era ver que tenía este lugar – Dijo Radamanthys-.

Aiacos y Minos lo miraron con sarcasmo.

¿Nuestro? Era ¡TU DEBER!, tu afán de Saber de este lugar, y porque habían lastimado a Pandora, era TU DEBER, no el de nosotros – Dijo Minos con mirada sarcástica –

Bueno… es… era… ¡Bah! – termino diciendo Radamanthys sonrojado -.

Jajajaja – se le oyó decir a Orfeo -.

¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto Aiacos -.

De la cara de aquel juez - Orfeo señalaba a Radamanthys – ahora ¿lastimaron a Pandora nuevamente? – pregunto –

Así es. Pero no sabemos el porque – dijo Radamanthys

Bueno si me siguen yo les llevare a donde podremos hablar más seguro, y que esa persona les explicara de mejor manera porque Pandora se le prohibió venir acá – Dijo Orfeo -.

Los jueces afirmaron y caminaron detrás de Orfeo, luego de una corta caminata llegaron a una pequeña casa, al lado de la casa había una estatua de piedra, pero era solo se veía una figura de una mujer, era solo el cuerpo, al entrar a la casa, vieron a una mujer delgada y cabellos largos y dorados.

Jueces del Infierno ella es Euridice, mi amor eterno – Dijo Orfeo sonriente –

Hola – sonrio y Saludo Euridice –

Amor, están aquí, porque Pandora ha sido lastimada nuevamente

¡Oh no! – dijo sorprendida - ¿Qué tan herida está? – pregunto Euridice –

Tanto que esta en su cama débil y sin poder levantar – dijo Aiacos –

Oh no, otra vez – Dijo Euridice con mirada triste –

¿Otra vez? ¿Ya había pasado esto? – pregunto Radamanthys furioso –

Vengan, siéntense en estas sillas y yo les contare todo – Dijo Euridice -.

Los tres jueces se sentaron y Euridice empezó a contarles.

Desde que aquella serpiente mordió mi pie, y morí, vine al inframundo, cuando Orfeo vino al inframundo a buscarme, debió jurar lealtad a Hades, a cambio de pasar unas pruebas, debía caminar sin voltear atrás, por culpa del malvado Hades, que lo engaño, hizo que volteara, y debí quedarme en el inframundo por siempre, igualmente el, mi cuerpo como vieron afuera, se iba convirtiendo en piedra, hasta que Pandora intervino, y evito que mi cuerpo fuera convertido en piedra. Desde entonces, Pandora me llevo al castillo, haciéndole saber a Hades, que ella no dejaría que yo viera a Orfeo, pero que yo sería la que estuviera a su lado por siempre, al principio sentí enojo, pero no sabía que Pandora, hizo todo eso, para yo volver al lado de mi amado Orfeo. Se rebeló en contra del gran Thanatos e Hypnos. Recuerdo que corrimos, hasta que llegamos a este campo, aquí me escondió, y regreso en busca de Orfeo. Al vernos juntos cada día de nuestra vida, dijo que sentía mucha alegría por nosotros, desde ese entonces Pandora y yo, nos convertimos en grandes amigas, siempre venia para acá, ella siempre me comento que algún día tendría ese amor como el mío y el de Orfeo, que es lo que más deseaba en este planeta. Pero Thanatos se dio cuenta de la traición de Pandora, y este le prohibió venir acá pero ella no hizo caso, y protesto por ello. Y sin importarle nada seguía viniendo, hasta que Hades la encontró aquí, sentí tanto miedo por nosotros, Hades nos dijo que no le interesaba ni Orfeo ni yo, y lastimo tanto a Pandora, que casi moría. Y desde entonces, prohibió su entrada aquí, aunque sin importarle solo pasa por aquí a observar el campo, pero solo por eso la castigan – conto Euridice con una mirada triste y una sonrisa fingida –

Pero ¿No hay manera de hace algo? – Pregunto Aiacos –

No creo pero – decía Orfeo mientras lo interrumpió Radamanthys –

¡Si Hay manera! – dijo Radamanthys –

Hagas lo que hagas la lastimaran – Dijo Euridice -.

Le jure a Pandora que no me importaba ni Hades, ni los Dioses, que la única por quien velare es por ella, y así será, encontrare la manera de que ella regrese aquí. – Dijo Radamanthys saliendo molesto -.

Radamanthys, ¡ESPERA! – Grito Euridice –

¿Qué? – respondió –

Solo voy a pedirte algo, no permitas que Pandora sufra de nuevo – Dijo entre lagrimas–

Euridice yo – sorprendido al verla llorar – No lo permitiré es más, daré mi vida por ella.

Aiacos, Minos y Orfeo escuchaban todo desde adentro de la casa.

¿La quieres? – pregunto Euridice –

Yo… - Radamanthys se sonrojo muchismo – me parece una mujer muy hermosa.

Radamanthys – sonrió – se que la llegaras a querer y ella a ti, cuídala.

¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? – Pregunto Radamanthys –

Lo sé, nunca dudo de cosas asi, si no, Orfeo y yo no estuviéramos juntos, se que eres su guardián, pero te aseguro que querrás ser más que eso.

Euridice – sonriendo – es verdad, espero que sea algo más.

Todos se quedaron observando, Aiacos y Minos sabían que había algo más en Radamanthys que un simple guardían, Aiacos y Minos lograron alcanzar a Radamanthys y preguntarle sobre su conversación con Euridice.

Radamanthys- dijo Aiacos – oímos todo lo que hablaste con Euridice.

Si, quieres a la Srita Pandora como algo más, que solo tu líder, te aseguramos que estaremos a tu lado para que logres ser algo más que eso.

Aiacos Minos – los miro sorprendido - ¿Serán capaces de eso?

Ambos sonrieron y asintieron, afirmaron que harían lo que fuera porque Radamanthys y Pandora lograran ser uno, y que ambos tomaban a Radamantys como el líder de los Jueces del infierno.


	3. ¿QUE SERA LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO?

_**¿QUE SERA LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO?**_

Luego de haber visitado a Orfeo y Euridice y entender la prohibición de Pandora a ese lugar, los jueces fueron a descansar ya que al próximo día se encontraran con Hades, para empezar a entrenar a los nuevos espectros del Infierno. Ya el siguiente día los jueces se encontraban con Hades.

¿Pandora aun no recupera? – pregunto Hades –

No señor – contestaron los tres jueces –

Bueno no importa, aquí está el ejercito, mi ejercito. Jueces estos son los espectros que han de entrenar. ¡PASEN!

En la entrada llegaron tres personas los nuevos reclutas del ejército de Hades.

Radamanthys de Wyvern, tu deber será entrenar a "Valentine de Harpia". – Dijo Hades –

Aiacos de Garuda, tu deber será entrenar a "Violeta de Behemoth". – Dijo Hades -.

Por último Minos de Griffo, tu deber es entrenar a "Lune de Balrog". – Culmino diciendo Hades -.

Cada uno de los jueces se fueron, llegaron a una tregua, que pondrían a combatir los tres juntos a ver cual sale vencedor, en realidad era una manera de probar el poder de los tres espectros. Y así pasaron todo el día los jueces por ser el primer día terminaron temprano, acordaron que ya mañana entrenaran por separado. Como todo ya había culminado Radamanthys se despidió y se marcho

¿A dónde va Sr Radamanthys? – pregunto Valentine –

No te metas niño – Dijo Minos -.

A visitar a la mujer que comanda el ejercito – Respondio Radamanthys –

¿Una mujer comanda el ejercito? – pregunto Violeta -.

Asi es – Dijo Minos –

Jajajajajaja – soltaron de risa Lune y Valentine – Que desastre debe ser el ejercito entonces – dijeron –

Violeta los miro furiosa igualmente Minos y Aiacos, Radamanthys al oir eso, los agarro por el cuello, apretándolos fuertemente

¡ULTIMA VEZ QUE SE BURLAN DE ESA MUJER, NO LO VOY A TOLERAR DE NUEVO! ¿ME ENTENDIERON? – grito Radamanthys furioso –

Si…Si..se..ñor… - dijeron ambos -.

Radamanthys los solto y se fue al castillo de Hades, justo a la habitación donde descansaba Pandora. Mientras Radamanthys llegaba, en la habitación se encontraba Marcia ayudaba a Pandora terminar de bañarse mientras que Chesire esperaba afuera para ayudarla con las heridas. Rapidamente llego Radamanthys, Chesire se asombro de verlo y más sin su armadura.

¿Cómo se encuentra Chesire? – pregunto Radamantys -.

Está bien, ahorita debo entrar a curar sus heridas – dijo Chesire –

Yo entrare – dijo-

Qué más da – dijo Chesire cruzándose de brazos -.

Marcia había salido a llamar a Chesire que era momento de curar las heridas se quedo sorprendida al ver a Radamanthys, pero de igual manera le abrió paso y se retiro. En la habitación entraron Chesire y Radamanthys, Pandora quedo impresionada, Radamanthys había cumplido en venir a visitarla.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Radamanthys –

Un poco mejor, aun tengo heridas que me duelen, pero recuperare pronto. – respondió sonriente -.

Chesire, permíteme ayudarte – dijo Radamanthys-.

Mejor aún, yo daré las noticias a Hades del estado de Salud de Pandora y tu cura sus heridas – dijo Chesire, sonriendo pícaramente -.

Chesire se retiro, y Pandora se quedo incomoda por un momento, Radamanthys se sentó a su lado al lado de su cama y con el agua caliente y un paño empezó a curar las heridas de Pandora.

Gracias por venir Radamanthys, pensé que no vendrías – dijo Pandora -.

Pandora, no agradezca, le dije que te cuidare no importa lo que pase, y que vendré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. – dijo Sonriente -.

Radamanthys había pasado aquel paño por los brazos de Pandora, pero observo que tenía una herida infectada.

Pandora, tiene una herida infectada – dijo con asombro -.

Lo sé, no es de importancia – respondió -.

¿Cómo? ¿Sabes en verdad lo que dices? – la mira fijamente – sabes que por eso empeoraras, si no la curo rápidamente.

No te preocupes, no es necesario – le respondió -.

No me importa igual lo hare – dijo Radamanthys en tono desafiante –

Radamanthys siendo un poco tosco, apretó la herida infectada de Pandora, limpiándola para que saliera toda la infección, Radamanthys limpio todo lo que pudo, y la herida empezó a sangrar, rápidamente coloco el paño húmedo, y rasgo un pedazo de tela de su ropa y volveria a limpiar la herida a Pandora quien lloraba del Dolor.

Señora Pandora, se que le duele, pero por favor debe aguantar un poco, es por su bienestar – dijo preocupado -.

Lo se – dijo Pandora entre lagrimas -.

Esta vez le dolerá un poco más, si desea se puede agarrar de mi brazo y apretarlo lo más fuerte según sea el dolor ¿Quiere? – pregunto Radamanthys -.

Esta bien – dijo entre lagrimas, y se aferro a su brazo-.

Volvio a limpiar aquella herida, quitando toda la infección que tenia, y botando un poco de sangre.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DUELEEEEE! – gritaba Pandora llorando –

Lo se, lo se mi reina, aguante por favor – decía angustiado Radamanthys -.

Desde afuera Chesire y Marcia oian los gritos de Pandora, Aiacos y Minos fueron a visitarla y se alarmaron al oir los gritos de Pandora.

¿Qué sucede adentro? – pregunto Minos –

Radamanthys, esta curando las heridas de la señora Pandora – contesto Chesire cruzado de brazos –

Pero ¿la está matando o qué? – Pregunto Minos-

Recuerda que Radamanthys es demasiado tosco, brusco y la mata de la Brutalidad – dijo Aiacos –

Si bueno, pero la señora Pandora lo quiere asi – dijo Marcia sin darse cuenta de lo que decía -.

Chesire y los Jueces la miraron asombrados, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo solo sonrió, pero confirmo que Pandora miraba a Radamanthys de otra manera, de algo más que su simple lacayo.

Radamanthys… - decía llorando – me duele

Ya voy a terminar, limpio un poco más y te pongo la venda, ¿resistes un poco más? – pregunto Radamanthys nervioso –

Claro – dijo sonriendo –

Está bien, sosténgase de mi brazo que limpiare de nuevo – dijo –

Pandora había caído en cuenta que Radamanthys la había llamado "mi reina", como pudo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el, el corazón de ella latía muy rápidamente, ella no entendía el porqué, lo miro detenidamente, y observo que su mirada estaba ansiosa mientras curaba su herida.

"_Hay algo en él, no sé cómo explicar, su mirada, ¿por qué es tan dedicado conmigo? _Pensaba Pandora.

Radamanhys limpio rápido, evitándole el dolor pero fue imposible, ella grito del dolor llorando aun más, rápidamente Radamanthys termino de limpiar y puso la venda de tela que había hecho.

Listo Pandora – la mira recostada en su pecho– Perdóneme, mi intención no era hacerla llorar.

Lo se, gracias – Pandora se aleja del pecho de Radamanthys y se acomoda en su cama– Gracias – decía entre lagrimas.

Perdóneme, - decía mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y agarraba su rostro – prometo no hacerte llorar de nuevo.

Radamanthys ¿Por qué me has llamado "mi reina"? – pregunto mientras miraba fijo a Radamanthys, esperaba ver su reacción –

Eh! Yo, Pandora, yo – balbuceaba Radamantys nervioso y sonrojado – porque usted es mi reina – termino diciendo mucho más nervioso –

El corazón de Pandora empezó a palpitar mucho más fuerte, ambos se miraron e inconscientemente se estaban acercando poco a poco hasta quedar de frente muy muy cerca, ambos estaban nerviosos, después de que se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban fue un momento incomodo hasta que Radamanthys rompió la barrera del silencio.

Mañana vendré de nuevo, espero verla mejor – dijo mientras se levantaba y retiraba –

Espero, aquí te esperan muchas heridas – dijo mientras reía -.

Lo se – sonrio Radamanthys – y me espera usted también ¿no?

Por… Por supuesto – dijo Sonrojada –.

Radamanthys se había dado cuenta que pandora estaba sonrojada. Se despidió y Salio, al salir vio a sus amigos Minos y Aiacos, que lo miraban sonriente, en lo que el Salio, Marcia y Chesire entraron rápidamente.

Radamanthys comento a Aiakos y Minos lo que había pasado, y lo que le dijo a Pandora, ambos se quedaron impresionados, pero dieron el apoyo suficiente para que este no se sintiera mal, si no que entendiera que de esa manera podría acercarse a Pandora mucho más. Los jueces fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar

Al día siguiente, Ya era un nuevo día, es decir un nuevo entrenamiento para los nuevos espectros, se encontraba Radamanthys con Valentine.

Valentine, primero antes de pelear por tu potencial de cosmos, deberas tener una gran potencial física, asi que empieza a hacer flexiones conmigo – Dijo Radamanthys-.

Si sr Radamanthys ¿Cuántos hago? – pregunto Ansioso Valentine –

Haras mil flexiones conmigo – respondió –

¿MIL? Eso es mucho sr – protesto –

Si estás aquí para ser un espectro esto no debe ser nada, debes tener una resistencia física, que sea capaz de soportar una batalla por lo minimo contra tres oponentes – dijo furioso Radamanthys – y si no estás de acuerdo puedes marcharte, tengo cosas que hacer.

Está bien, empecemos – Dijo Valentine –

Y ambos empezaron a hacer flexiones. Mientras que Aiacos entrenaba a Violeta, según por su rapidez de golpes.

Debes ser más rápida al atacarme ¿está bien? – Pregunto Aiacos – cuando te canses me dices y tomamos un breve descanso.

Está bien sr Aiacos – dijo Violeta -.

Empezó a atacar, por más que lanzaba muchos golpes a Aiacos, no lograba darle este la esquivaba y detenía sus golpes, en un instante, ella logro pegarle, pero en su defensa Aiacos, le regreso el ataque golpeándola fuertemente, dejándola tirada en el piso con un poco de dolor, Aiacos se quedo impresionado, y se acerco a ver como estaba

Violeta ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Aiacos mientras se acercaba –

Si sr Aiacos, debo mejorar la defensa – dijo Violeta mientras se ponía de pie –

Ven te ayudo – extendió su mano y la ayudo a levantar- haremos algo, practicaremos la defensa y luego ataque ¿Estamos?

Si Sr, creo que será mejor jeje – dijo mientras reía -.

Aiacos le pidió ponerse en posición y el iba a atacar y a la vez decirle como defenderse, ella hizo caso a todo lo que le decía Aiacos.

Mientras Minos y Lune se encontraban en unas murallas de piedra, MInos le pedia a Lune que concentrara su cosmos, y que con eso, debía hacer daño a las murallas.

Lune incrementa tu poder interno, y ataca con este mismo, lo concentraras en tu mano y lanzaras a aquella muralla – Dijo Minos señalándole la muralla –

Si Sr Minos – respondió –

Debes tener precaución, si no atacas lo suficiente el ataque regresara a ti, si eso pasa esquívalo – Indico Minos –

Esta bien

Lune concentro su poder y ataco, hizo un pequeño daño, pero no era suficiente para Minos, asi que volvió a atacar, luego de atacar nuevamente, no logro hacer ningún daño asi que el ataque regreso a el, intento esquivarlo pero no pudo, y fue golpeado por su propio ataque, Minos le advirtió, pero le pidió seguir intentando.

Luego de un largo día de entrenamiento, Radamanthys le dijo a Valentine que podía descansar, o fuera con Aiacos o Minos, que el debía ir a cumplir con un deber.

Sr Radamanthys, ¿ira a ver a la Srita Pandora verdad? – pregunto Valentine -.

Si, vete con Aiacos o Minos, sus entrenamientos ya están por terminar.

Radamanthys se fue, y Valentine se fue a donde Aiacos. Radamanthys camino rápidamente a el castillo de Hades, se despojo de su armadura, y quedo solo en vestimenta una camisa manga larga marron y pantalones oscuros, con unos mocasines negro, se encontraba muy nervioso cuando caminaba solo lograba pensar en Pandora.

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estaré tan nervioso? ¿Qué será lo estoy que siento? ¿Sera por verla? Claro, si es la mujer más bella que he visto". – _Pensaba Radamanthys sonriente

En la habitación de Pandora, Marcia acomodaba todo, y dejaba todo al alcance de Pandora y de Radamanthys ya que el venia a curar sus heridas.

Marcia, pasame aquella cinta en mi peinadora – dijo Pandora –

Si srta pero ¿Qué paso?

Voy a cambiar mi manera de verme, amarrare mi cabello – dijo mientras amarraba su cabello con la cinta –

TOC TOC TOC, se oyo en la puerta.

Marcia ¡Marcia! Es el es el – decía Pandora emocionada y un poco nerviosa-

Marcia al abrir la puerta vio que efectivamente era Radamanthys que aunque no lo demostraba tan bien estaba nervioso y muy ansioso, que al entrar el, ella salió y los dejo solo.

Pandora ¿Cómo se encuentra? – entro Radamanthys –

Bien y ¿tu? – pregunto estando muy nerviosa – "_¿Qué sucede, por qué tan nerviosa"? _– Penso

¿Todo bien? – pregunto Radamanthys –

Si solo pensaba – sonrio -.

Radamanthys acerca una silla y se sienta al lado de su cama.

Permítame ver la herida – dijo Radamanthys con voz nerviosa –

Pandora dio el brazo, pero al quitar la venda ella misma temblaba de los nervios, Radamanthys se percato y sabia que ella también estaba nerviosa.

Pandora – Radamanthys agarro su brazo -, no se preocupe yo lo hago – le dijo sonriendo -.

Eh…Eh… Esta bien – dijo entre risas -.

Radamanthys observo la herida y Pandora igual, se quedo impresionada de cómo su herida había sanado rápidamente, que a ese paso estaría lista para volver al ejército de Hades. Radamanthys observo la herida, limpio con un poco de agua, y rasgo un pedazo de su camisa y la volvió a colocar. Pandora solo lo miraba, sentía algo cálido dentro de ella, no podía dejar de ver a Radamanthys y lo peor, no dejaba de sonreír, aunque intentara disimular se le notaba, de igual manera Radamanthys.

Listo Pandora, ¿Cuándo regresara al ejercito de Hades? – pregunto Radamanthys –

La verdad no se, si recupero rápido, será lo más pronto posible – respondió –

Espero que mejore rápido – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos –

Radamanthys – solo logro decir sonrojada –

Srita disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿Por qué tiene una cinta en su cabello? – pregunto un poco sonrojado –

Sera mi nueva presencia – respondió –

¿En serio? – pregunto asombrado –

Si – respondió con seguridad –

Radamanthys se acerco a ella, y quito la cinta de su cabello, se acerco lo suficiente como para que ambos sintieran la respiración del Otro, quedaron muy cerca, las manos de Radamanthys estaban en el cabello de Pandora, y las manos de ella estaban en los hombros de el. Ella sonrio de la pena y nervios que tenia de tener a Radamanthys tan de cerca.

Pandora – dijo Radamanthys – me encanta cuando sonríe – dijo sonriendo y sonrojado-.

Radamanthys, yo…. – respondió mientras se sonrojo -.

El le regalo una sonrisa a ella, y ella de igual manera, cuando solto la cinta, su cabello largo y negro cayo, Radamanthys observo el cabello, y lo acaricio.

Me gusta asi Pandora – decía tiernamente – no se lo sostenga con nada, se ve muy hermosa asi.

Radamanthys ¿Tu, eres tan diferente a como te ves? – decía Pandora mirándolo fijamente –

¿Cómo me miraba usted? – pregunto –

Pense que eras una persona antipatica, odiosa, rebelde, brusco, tosco – decía Pandora –

Lo soy, pregúntele a Minos y Aiacos, pero es que cuando vengo a verte me haces verte de otra Manera – le dijo mientras miro Fijamente a los ojos -.

Desde afuera del cuarto Aiacos y Minos que habían llegado en la busquedad de Radamanthys oian y veian todo, por el marco de la Puerta, de igual Manera Chesire

Ese es Radamanthys el que dice eso? – Susurraba Minos –

Estoy impresionado – Susurro Chesire -

Si Shhhhhh cállate y sigamos oyendo – decía Aiacos -.

Que oyen? – Dijo Marcia entre gritos -.

Shhhhhh – dijeron los tres – Ven a oir Marcia en silencio – dijo Chesire

Marcia se acerco y logro oir la conversación y estaba igual de impresionada que los Jueces y Chesire

Radamanthys, no sé qué decirte, ni nada, eres un hombre atento y maravilloso, gracias – decía Pandora sonrojada -.

No agradezca, sabe que estaré aquí para usted, espero que cuando regrese al Ejercito regrese con su cabello asi suelto, su mejor vestido, y – le dijo acercándose un poco más a ella -.

Dentro de ellos había mucho nervios. Radamanthys tomo iniciativa y se acerco poco a poco a Pandora, Pandora se acerco mucho más a Radamanthys quedaron muy cerca….


	4. EL PRIMER PASO EL PRIMER BESO

_**EL PRIMER PASO. EL PRIMER BESO**_

Radamanthys se acerco, acerco su cara a la de Pandora, ambos temblaban de los nervios Ansiedad, Pandora se acerco también. Quedaron cerca pero no lograron hacer nada, quedaron intactos.

"_No importa lo que pase lo pienso hacer " – _Pensó

Y sin importarle acerco sus labios a los de ella, dándole así un beso. Pero no un beso normal. El primer Beso de Pandora y de Él.

"_Radamanthys, yo… No creo que pase esto, pero me siento más relajada" –_Pensaba Pandora, que correspondió el beso.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, ella se abrazo al cuello de el, y el abrazo más fuerte su cintura, era el mejor momento para Ambos, fue un beso bastante intenso, pasional y largo.

Chesire y los jueces se alejaron un poco todos quedaron impresionados con todo lo que pasaba pero se sentían felices, se alejaron para evitar que Alguien interrumpiera aquella ocasión.

¿Jueces y Chesire, que tanto esperan a Pandora? – se oyó decir una voz lejana –

Cuando los jueces y Chesire observaron, era Thanatos que se acercaba.

¿Dónde está Radamanthys? – pregunto Thanatos con molestia –

Está dentro con la srita Pandora – contesto Minos –

¿Solos? – pregunto fuertemente –

Si – respondió Aiacos – pasamos cada uno de los jueces para ver el estado de la señorita Pandora – dijo con un poco de Nervios pero ayudando a Radamanthys a no ser descubierto -.

Pandora, Pandora el señor Thanatos está aquí – dijo fuertemente Chesire -.

Dentro de la Habitación, Pandora al oír el nombre de Thanatos dejo de besar a Radamanthys, cuando se miraron cara a cara, ella no sabía qué hacer sus mejillas estaba coloradas. Radamanthys solo alcanzo a mirarla

Discúlpeme no era mi intención, pensé que no podía hacerlo – Dijo Radamanthys apenado –

Tranquilo – decía mientras lo miraba – pensé que no lo harías y lo hiciste

Está bien – sonrió Radamanthys –

Ambos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron, ambos se alejaron, Radamanthys se acerco por una última vez dándole un beso al lado de sus labios.

Quiero que las cosas vayan un poco más despacio – dijo Sonriendo –

Si, es mejor. ¿Vendrás mañana? – pregunto Pandora –

Espero eso – respondió sonriente -.

Radamanthys se alejo, y solo mantuvo una distancia de la cama de Pandora y de ella, Pandora dio la orden de Chesire que entrara junto a Thanatos y los otros Jueces. Thanatos entro y sorprendido de ver a Radamanthys y de ver a Pandora en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Pandora ¿Aun no te recuperas? – pregunto Thanatos –

No sr, mañana terminare de recuperarme y regresare al ejército – dijo –

Espero que sea rápido, el ejército no puede manejarse solo, habíamos pensado en un reemplazo – dijo –

¿Reemplazo? – pregunto sorprendida – eso Jamás.

Entonces recupérate antes de que sea mañana porque tu reemplazo empezó el día de hoy. – dijo Sonriendo Thanatos -.

Pandora poniéndose de pie, en frente de Thanatos, a pesar de que seguía muy herida lo miro fijamente.

Nadie ocupara mi lugar Thanatos – dijo mirándolo fijamente –

Ja Pandora – volteo a mirarla – deberías recuperar rápido, tu reemplazo ya esta, con esas heridas dudo que mejores rápidamente.

¿Cómo… ¡COMO TE ATREVES!? – Grito Pandora alzando su cosmos y atacándolo -.

Thanatos desvaneció el ataque de Pandora.

¿Qué pretendes? Atacarme a mi, un Dios – miro y mostro una sonrisa malévola – no pretendas atacar a un dios y menos a mi – termino diciendo Thantos, alzo su gran poder y ataco a Pandora sin contemplación, pero quien se puso en medio recibiendo todo el ataque fue nada más y nada menos que Radamanthys –

¡RADAAAMANTHYYS! – Grito Pandora y los jueces –

Estupido Juez.! Quitate de mi camino Radamanthys. es una orden – dijo fuertemente Thanatos –

Uhm! – dijo mientras se ponía de pie Radamanthys – eso Jamas

¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Thanatos alzando la voz –

Nadie me da órdenes, que debo y que no debo hacer. – dijo poniéndose de Pie mirando fijamente a Thanatos –

¿Te atreves a desafiarme? – pregunto molesto Thanatos –

Si – dijo firmemente – no obedezco a dioses como tu, solo a la Srita Pandora obedeceré y en caso que lo requiera a el Sr Hades, de lo contrario a más nadie – termino diciendo -.

Sin tu sapuris no eres Nadie – dijo alzando su poder al máximo para atacarlo -.

¡Basta! – se interpuso Pandora – Sr Thanatos no haga nada imprudente.

¡Quitate AHORA PANDORA! – Grito Thanatos apartándola con la vista, esta antes de ser golpeada contra una pared Aiacos y Minos corrieron para agarrarla, al mismo tiempo Thanatos ataco a Radamanthys, poniendo a su alrededor un campo de energía que lo iba debilitando.

¡Ultima vez que me desobedeces! – le dijo Thanatos - ¿Me has entendido?

No es la última, es la primera de muchas – dijo Radamanthys mientras sonreía y limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca -.

Thanatos alzo mucho más su poder, haciéndole graves heridas.

_Radamanthys _– era lo único que pensaba mientras aguantaba sus lagrimas -.

¡SR THANATOS YA BASTA! – Grito Minos interponiéndose entre ambos-.

Está bien – Thanatos dejo a Radamanthys tranquilo, soltó el campo de energía y se fue sin antes decir -.

Pandora, espero verte mañana, estes o no herida, o ya sabes – dijo retirándose -.

Al mismo tiempo que Thanatos se fue, Pandora se solto de los brazos de Aiacos y corrió rápidamente a donde Radamanthys que estaba tirado en el Piso al lado estaba Minos intentando ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Pandora se arrodillo al lado de el, lo levanto un poco poniéndolo un poco más arriba de su Pecho, solo lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

Srita Pandora cálmese – dijo Minos que la miraba –

No, no puedo, no sé qué me pasa me entristece verlo así – dijo llorando -.

Se pondrá bien, ahorita está un poco inconsciente.

Thantos – decía en lagrimas – siempre el, mañana regresare no importa si aun no me recupero, pero esto lo sabra la señora Persefone.

Pero Pandora no se recupera es peligroso – dijo Aiacos –

No importa, no permitiré que Thanatos intente manejar al ejercito del señor Hades, desde que soy una niña este es mi deber, y el no me lo arrebatara – dijo Pandora en tono molesto -.

No… no… no lo hagas – se escucho decir a Radamanthys -.

Ra…Ra…Radamanthys estas bien – dijo Pandora mirándolo fijamente mientras lloraba y sonreía -.

No llores por…favor – decía lentamente Radamanthys mientras ponía su mando en la cara de ella-.

Pero es que… no debías – decía entre lagrimas -.

Todo lo contrario, era mi deber, protegerla de todo mal – dijo Radamanthys -.

Pandora Sonrio y Radamanthys de igual manera, cerro sus ojos y sonrio, Pandora lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras lloraba, Aiacos y Minos observaban todo, vieron por fin el verdadero Radamanthys y sus nobles sentimientos, de igual manera a Pandora.

Mañana jueces, Minos y Aiacos, vengan temprano junto con Radamanthys iremos al castillo de Hades, y ustedes me protegerán – dijo firmemente Pandora -.

No quiero que…. Que vayas, aun no… te recuperas – dijo Radamanthys -.

Lo se, pero no permitiré que Thanatos haga de las suyas, yo me las ingeniare para permanecer de pie y evitar cualquier dolor, no te preocupes – dijo Pandora mientras lo miraba cálidamente -.

Radamanthys se solto de los brazos de Pandora y en lo que pudo logro sentarse.

Si me preocupo Pandora, no quiero que nada te suceda, debes mantener un poco la calma y evitar que te hagan daño, si asi es tu deseo, yo lo cumpliré – decía Radamanthys mientras la miraba fijamente -.

Nosotros estaremos con ustedes en cualquier momento – Dijo Aiacos -.

Es mejor que nos vayamos, ayudame con Radamanthys Aiacos, debemos llevarlo para que sanen sus heridas – dijo Minos, mientras intentaban poner a Radamanthys de pie.-

Esperen! – dijo Pandora antes de que pusieran a Radamanthys de pie -.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Aiacos -.

Radamanthys miro extrañado a Pandora, ella mantuvo su mirada hacia el piso, levanto su cara, sonrio y abrazo por el cuello a Radamanthys, este y los otros jueces quedaron sorprendidos.

Gracias por protegerme, no sabes lo que ha significado para mi el que hagas eso y que estes presente todo los días aquí conmigo. Eres de suma importancia Radamanthys – dijo en susurro Pandora a Radamanthys -.

Radamanthys extendió sus brazos y la abrazo por la cintura

Todo por ti Pandora. ¡Todo por ti! – dijo también en susurro -.

Pandora dejo de abrazarlo quedando cara a cara nuevamente, esta agarro la cara de Radamanthys y dio un beso en su boca. Minos y Aiacos miraron sorprendidos pero a la vez sonrientes, Radamanthys se impresiono, pero no protesto lo contrario, dejo que Pandora lo besara. Al terminar de Besarlo ambos se sonrieron. Chesire ayudo a Pandora a ponerse de pie, y Aiacos y Minos se echaron al hombro a Radamanthys que no podía caminar, los jueces salieron de la Habitación, y Pandora fue a recostarse en su cama muy feliz y sonriente. Saliendo de la habitación Radamanthys mantenía una gran sonrisa, estaba conmocionado con todo lo que le había sucedido, Minos y Aiacos no dijeron nada al respecto, pero notaron su sonrisa, debían llegar rápido a la habitación donde dormían los tres para dejar que Radamanthys descansara y prepararse para el día de mañana que seguramente sería bastante fuerte

Mientras tanto en los Eliseos Thanatos se encontraba en sus aposentos, furioso lanzaba todo a su alrededor.

Maldita sea esos Jueces del Infierno, tengo que ver la manera en que Pandora no vea más a Radamanthys – gritaba eufórico Thanatos –

Señor Thanatos tráigala a los Campos Eliseos – se oye le voz femenina –

¿Xerinah? – dijo Thanatos –

Dentro de la Sala entro una mujer delgada de cabellos y ojos rojos intensos, sonrisa malévola.

Si mi señor Thanatos, soy yo Xerinah su fiel ayudante

Xerinah gracias debo pedirte algo – habla fuertemente –

Claro mi señor – hace reverencia - ¿en que seré buena?

Debes ir conmigo mañana al castillo de Hades, serás algo así como la ayudante de Pandora – dice Thanatos con mirada llena de Odio –

¿De Pandora? – pregunto confundida –

Asi es, debes vigilar sus pasos, algo se trama ellos y los jueces del infierno, y no me gusta para nada. ¿Lo haras?

Claro señor

Xerinah se pone de pie, y se retira, Thanatos quedo pensativo, de que manera podría lograr descubrir el trama que tienen los jueces y Pandora, contaba con la ayuda de Xerinah. En ese instante decidio ir junto con hades para explicar sobre su ayudante Xerinah

En ese mismo día en los aposentos de Hades se encontraba el mismo con su esposa teniendo una leve discusión, o en realidad el con ella.

Persefone, no entiendo cuál es tu molestia conmigo – preguntaba hades furioso-

Persefone no contestaba se mantenía callada.

No piensas contestarme? – pregunto una vez más –

De que sirve que pelee contigo si siempre quieres tener la razón – dijo resignada –

Justo en ese instante sintieron la presencia de Thanatos

Disculpen mis señores – haciendo una reverencia – necesito hablar con usted señor hades.

Que quieres Thanatos? – dijo molesto el dios

Estoy seguro que los jueces del infierno junto a pandora están planeando algo, y es mi deber decirle que mi ayudante Xerinah esta dispuesta a tomar el mando

Que tan seguro estas de todo esto Thanatos – pregunto persefone –

Lo suficiente para dudar de los jueces mi señora en consideración con Radamanthys – respondio firmemente –

A que plan te refieres.? O solo son celos de que no has tenido a pandora a tu lado como quieres – dijo persefone yéndose del lugar –

A donde vas? – pregunto Hades-

Me voy, ya se cual es tu decisión, no voy a seguir en el juego. Es tu ejercito, tu eres quien decide que hacer.

Estas fueron las palabras de Persefone al irse, Hades y Thanatos quedaron atonitos, es verdad la reina del inframundo estaba molesta y no aguantaría más. En silencion salio de los campos elíseos y fue en busca de Pandora.

Mientras tanto hades conversaría con thanatos


	5. CUENTA CON MI APOYO…

_**Gracias a todos por su comentarios, aquí les dejo el capitulo 5... **_**_disfrútenlo y dejen Reviews_**

_**CUENTA CON MI APOYO…. SE REVELAN LOS SECRETOS**_

Esa día había sido un total desastre, Hades peleando con su amada Perséfone, Thanatos encolerizado por la actitud de Pandora y de los Jueces del infierno… e Hypnos, Hypnos estaba de lo más tranquilo en su templo leyendo hasta que llego una agradable y extraña visita

Sr Hypnos – dijo una de las Ninfa – Solicitan su presencia en el gran salón de su templo. Tiene muchos deseos de verlo

¿Quien? – pregunto sin interés –

Es la Reina Persefone

Los ojos de Hypnos resultaron bastante sorprendidos, porque persefone solicitaría verlo.

Dile que pase aquí al estudio - dijo a su ninfa, mientras servía una taza de té para su Reina –

Querido Hypnos – dijo una voz suave y tranquila –

Sra – dijo Hypnos mientras daba una reverencia –

Levántate Hypnos. No es necesario que te reverencies ante mí, eso es con Hades – Dijo dándole una enorme sonrisa a Hypnos – sin embargo vengo a pedir de tu ayuda, o a lo mejor una orientación

Una orientación? No entiendo sra Persefone

Ambos se sentaron, uno al frente del otro, Hypnos espero la respuesta y así entender en que podría ayudar.

Veras Hypnos – su mirada se vio afligida – estoy preocupada, disculpa que suene feo y más de tu hermano, pero no confió en Thanatos

No se preocupe… Que sucedió?

Estaba en los Eliseos con Hades, discutiendo, como ya se volvió costumbre – Menciono esto con un tono de tristeza – y entro Thanatos junto con la ninfa que lo sigue, Xerinah. Yo sé que no se traen nada bueno, y que Thanatos ha querido tener a Pandora con él. Yo en ese instante me fui del lugar y no sé que hablaron Thanatos y hades. Pero temo lo peor para pandora… Y no lo quiero – estas últimas palabras las dijo con voz quebrada-

Hypnos se sentó al lado de Persefone tomo su mano para darle tranquilidad.

Mi Sra, usted da a este lugar lúgubre, tranquilidad, y que todos los espectros estemos en una paz infinita…. Usted transmite eso, es la diosa de la primavera, de lo bueno, de la tranquilidad…. Ahora le pregunto, en que le puedo servir?

Quiero hablar con Pandora sobre esto – dijo firmemente

Sra le recuerdo que Pandora es muy impulsiva y desafiara a Thanatos, provocando en este una cólera inmensa. Yo con gusto la ayudare, sin embargo me permitiría sugerirle algo

Para eso estoy aquí querido Hypnos

Vayamos primero ante los Jueces, yo la protegeré a cualquier costa, si nos encontramos con Thanatos yo me asegurare de cubrirla y protegerla de que todo esté bien y nada le pase – Dijo Hypnos demostrando una sonrisa-

Gracias Hypnos, por eso quería saber tu opinión y que me guiaras al respecto, pero no quiero que te metas en esto

Pero Señora! – Replico – usted no puede ir sola no lo permito

Hypnos…. No quiero que Hades haga contigo lo que hizo con Pandora – decía Persefone entre lagrimas – es injusto sabes?

Tiene razón, y porque sé que la tiene, permítame acompañarla ser su protector. No es justo que usted este sola en esto, y si Hades o Thanatos interfieren ya veremos

De verdad quieres ayudar a Pandora? – pregunto confundida

Vera Sra Persefone, desde antiguas eras Radamanthys y Pandora siempre han permanecido juntos, es más, Radamantys siempre ha servido a Pandora fielmente, y más allá de una lealtad como espectro es una lealtad personal. Así sucede con Aiacos y Violate, esta destinados a estar uno con el otro desde otras eras. – relato hypnos a la Reina

Entonces con más razón debo ayudarlos! – dijo levantándose mirando firmemente –

Y yo seré su fiel protector como se me asigno tiempos atrás – contesto Hypnos -

Hypnos solo se puso de pie la miro y mostro reverencia, era cierto Hypnos estaba arriesgando mucho, y más conociendo el temperamento de su hermano. Pero no podría ver e corazón de la Reina del Inframundo afligido, a la cual llego por su propia Voluntad al inframundo, no llego con un rapto como cuentan los humanos y Zeus, ella amaba a Hades y se sentía mal con toda esta situación, si Persefone amaba porque Pandora no tendría el derecho del mismo.

A ver Thanatos – decía Hades tocando su frente - estas pidiendo que Pandora este aquí en los Eliseos

Si señor, mi ninfa Xerinah estará a Cargo mientras ella se recupera

No se Thanatos, es un poco loca tu idea. La pensare y te daré detalle

_Me dé o no su autorización, Pandora viene a los Eliseos de cualquier manera… y serás MIA _– se dijo asimismo Thanatos

Persefone e Hypnos emprendieron su viaje, salieron de los Eliseos y se dirigieron en busca de los Jueces del Infierno. Mientras Hypnos y Persefone se dirigían al castillo en el infierno los Jueces aiacos y Minos cuidaban de Radamanthys

Mil demonios Radamanthys – decía Aiacos – como es posible que te enfrentaras a un dios sin tu Sapuris estas demente, y quebrantado en fiebre

Ya cállate – respondió entre quejas Radamanthys – no pido tu ayuda

No seas un desagradecido de primera Idiota – reprocho Minos – somos un equipo de Jueces no tenemos más opción que protegernos unos con los otros, ahora más que tenemos a los Dioses en nuestra contra

Crees que hagan algo en contra de nosotros? – pregunto Aiacos dudoso –

No mientras yo esté aquí, en su defensa – se oyó desde afuera de la Habitación la voz de una mujer –

Los tres jueces se quedaron mirando fijamente; entre las sombras apareció el cuerpo de 2 personas, uno alto de cabellos y ojos dorados, la otra tenía un cabello lila y un largo vestido

Oh dios! – dijo la mujer – que te paso querido Juez? – dijo con vos quebrada –

Pero señora Persefone y Señor Hypnos que hacen aquí – pregunto Aiacos intrigado –

Quería hablar con Radamanthys – dijo Persefone –

Radamanthys solo miro curioso, Persefone se acerco a Radamanthys observo sus heridas y su quebranto coloco su mano en su frente y comenzó a emanar su cosmo alrededor de el

Que hace señora? – pregunto Radamnthys alterado –

Querido – dijo mirándolo fijamente – quédate tranquilo, antes de hablar contigo o con los jueces necesito sanar tus heridas y procurar que estés bien.

Era verdad la reina del inframundo transmitía calidez y paz interior, cosa que en el inframundo no se veía. Radamanthys sintió como de su cuerpo bajaba el calor

Jueces se preguntaran él porque estamos aquí. – Dijo Hypnos – estamos aquí, para demostrar nuestro apoyo, ya que mi hermano thanatos está tramando algo en contra de ustedes. Específicamente contra Radamanthys y Pandora

Porque Conmigo? – pregunto Radamanthys –

Wyvern tu y Pandora están destinados a estar juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, el problema es que tu fidelidad es siempre a ella, y ella a ti, revelándose ante nosotros los dioses – relato Hypnos – sin embargo la señora Persefone quiso venir aquí mismo para decírtelo

No quiero que ustedes sufran por cosas de mi esposo – dijo la reina mostrando preocupación – y mientras esté aquí los protegeré

Pero Señora es nuestro deber protegerla – Reprocho Minos

No usted a nosotros – Continuo Aiacos

Queridos – les sonrio – ustedes en cada batalla en cada era, dan lo mejor de ustedes, llegamos a un punto que no solamente los dioses necesitamos alguien que nos cuide y de su vida por nosotros, también es necesario nosotros los dioses debemos hacer sacrificios, aun si así causamos un conflicto con otros dioses.

Y como el fiel servidor de la Reina Persefone, apoyo su misión. Jueces les viene tiempos difíciles.

Cuenten con nosotros – dijo persefone sonriente

Que pasa? N entiendo nada – dijo Aiacos –

Un silencio incomodo apareció en aquel Salón.

Thanatos esta haciendo lo posible por reemplazar a pandora y llevarla a los Eliseos – solto Hypnos –

Como lo sabes? – reprocho Persefone –

Ya me había comentado la idea – respondió –

Y que haremos sin la líder – hablo Minos –

No puede hacer eso! – grito Radamnthys – es la líder

Si. Será reemplazada por Xerinah.

Esa mujer nunca me dio buena espina – acoto Persefone haciendo puchero –

Sigo sin entender – dijo Aiacos –

Sucede que thanatos, tiene otras intenciones – Dijo Hypnos con mirada seria y mirando a persefone –

Cuales intenciones? – Pregunto Minos –

Separar a aquellos que ve que su corazón es blando ante los sentimientos – dijo Persefone con mirada triste – tal como lo hizo hoy conmigo y Hades

Pero no entiendo el porqué con Pandora y Radamanthys, si ya están predestinados a estar juntos – replico aiacos –

Esta Enamorado de Pandora – Solto fríamente Hypnos –

QUE? – Gritaron los tres jueces –

El corazón de Radamanthys se acelero, aquel juez duro sintió por primera vez como espectro, sintió aquella emoción que jamás lo había invadido antes. El Miedo


	6. NO TE PUEDEN ALEJAR DE MI

**DISCULPE LA TARDANZA EN EL AVANCE DEL FIC! NO LO ABANDONE, SOLO ME METI EN UN CONCURSO DE FIC DE HARRY POTTER Y ESTOY FULL EN EL PROYECTO... PERO SAQUE TIEMPO Y ACTUALICE... ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESPERO SEPAN DISCULPARME n_n Y DISFRUTENLO!**

**NO TE PUEDEN ALEJAR DE MI…. ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE HERMANOS**

Simplemente esto era una locura total – Dijo Radamanthys – Como es posible que los dioses o un dios como Thanatos este enamorado…. Simplemente no lo creo – Afirmo molesto –

Radamanthys! – Se levanto Persefone de su asiento hablándole con carácter – No te atrevas a Juzgar a los dioses de tal Manera. Solo vine aquí para informarte. Ya debo retirarme y debo hablar con Pandora

Ire con usted –Contesto Radamanthys-

No! – Dijo persefone – Yo debía venir aquí a darte la información necesaria y darte mi apoyo. Dejame lo otro a mi

No! – le contesto Radamanthys – No me importa asi usted no quiera debo ir, me importa una mierda lo que piense. Simplemente voy y ya! – concluyo Radamanthys enfrentándose ante Persefone. Hypnos al ver tanta insolencia intento intervenir pero fue Persefone quien puso su mano para detenerlo. Lo miro e hizo una seña. Radamanthys se levanto al frente de ella y empezó a caminar, dejándola Atrás, Minos y Aiacos no sabia que hacer, hasta que Radamanthys empezó a alejarse, decidieron intervenir pero la voz de Persefone lo detuvo.

Espero Me disculpen Jueces – dijo cerrando los ojos – pero es necesario hacer esto.

Radamanthys quien ya iba llegando a la salida de la habitación sintió que sus piernas le fallaron, y cayo de rodillas, sentía como sus piernas estaban siendo apretadas con algo que no lograba ver, intento arrastrarse pero una corriente empezó a invadir su cuerpo, sin importar lo que estaba pasando intento forcejar pero fue en vano, unas enredaderas llenas de espinas lo rodearon, y mientras más intentaba moverse estas mismas se clavaban en su cuerpo emanando una corriente más fuerte, estaba paralizado del dolor, cada movimiento que intentaba hacer era una descarga muy fuerte para el; Minos y Aiacos estaban inmóviles, Persefone estaba reteniendo a Radamathys con su poder, y estos no podían hacer nada. En lo que Persefone sintió que Radamanthys no pudo moverse más, bajo su cosmos, Miro a Hypnos y empezaron a irse, Minos corrió tan rápido como pudo para ayudar a Radamanthys. Vieron partir a Persefone e Hypnos sin decir alguna palabra.

El Camino hacia el castillo donde se encontraba Pandora se hizo eterno e incomodo.

_Radamanthys! Espero que me disculpes, pero era necesario – _Pensaba Persefone –

Disculpe sra – Dijo Hypnos – No cree que fue demasiado lo que hizo con Radamanthys? -Pregunto

Tal Vez… Pero se lo merecía – respondió con frialdad –

El camino era más largo y eterno, hasta que al fin llegaron. Hypnos sintió el cosmo de personas familiares, hizo señas a Persefone y ambos se encaminaron rápidamente. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Pandora, estaba cerrada, adentro estaba Thanatos, Persefone intento entrar pero Xerinah que estaba entre las sombras, adentro estaba Thanatos, Persefone intento entrar pero Xerinah que estaba entre las sombras se interpuso

Lo lamento – Dijo xerinah – Tengo ordenes por parte del Sr Thanatos….

Pues dile a Thanatos que me valen sus palabras y que no se atreva a interponerse o meter sus narices donde no le interesan es más dígale también …. –Decia Persefone cuando fue interrumpida

No se preocupe Sra Persefone. YA me iba – Dijo Thantos retirándose

El e Hypnos cruzaron miradas friolentas, llenas de odio y rencor, Hypnos lo miro con recelo y este se rio en su cara, miro a Xerinah quien también reían. Los perdió con la mirada y entro de manera veloz al cuarto de Pandora, que estaba en su cama sentada. Cerro la puerta y vio a Persefone Preocupada

Que te ha dicho Thanatos querida? – Pregunto Persefone

Me ha propuesto….. – Intento decir en lagrmas –Me ha propuesto viajar a los Eliseos a estar cerca de el…

QUE?! – Gritaron ambos dioses

El no puede Pandora… Hades…. –

Hades lo permitió| sra Persefone. Asi me dijo el

Que mas te dijo? – Pregunto Hypnos furioso

Que el sr Hades ha aceptado nuestra unión – Dijo Pandora mirando hacia otro lado de la habitación

Yo resolveré esto – Dijo Hypnos saliendo de la habitación de Pandora – He y Chesire! – llamó, Chesire corrió hacia donde Hypnos – Hoy busca a Radamanthys y traelo aquí cuando el reloj marque las 12 en punto. Yo mandare a alguien a resguardar la habitación de Pandora y a Persefone a castillo

Chesire solo asintió, obedeció y entro en la habitación. Hypnos fue caminando por el infierno, estaba furiosos, su cosmos empezo a elevarse de manera agresiva, no se controlaba por primera vez en su vida se sentía furioso. Sabia que Thanatos era capaz de lo que sea por destrozar a la humanidad y matar a quien sea, pero esto. Esto era el destino.

_Thanatos, tu más que nadie sabes que Pandora quedara sola por el dolor, ella perderá a Radamanthys en la próxima Guerra Santa y tu vienes a cambiar los planes. Ya te has pasado de la raya, primero Persefone y ahora Pandora. Yo te hare entrar en razón – _Penso Hypnos mientras llegaba a los elíseos a enfrentarse con su Hermano

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE PANDORA

Sentiste el Cosmo de Hypnos? – Pregunto Pandora

Esta furioso, son cosas que no debemos darle importancia, resolveremos esto lo veras – Dijo Persefone tomandola de la mano

El Sr Hypnos me dio la orden de Traer a Radamanthys que será resguardado por alguien y a usted sra Persefone para que no se vaya sola

Persefone sonrio, algo que no logro hacer Pandora. Sin embargo mientras llegaba la hora Persefone se dedicó a sacar sonrisas a Pandora.

EN LOS ELISEOS

¡Oneiros! ¡Morfeo! – Grito Hypnos llamando a sus Hijos. No habían pasado ni 5 segundos cuando llegaron

Dime papá – Dijeron Ambos

Necesito! Porque en verdad lo necesito, que a las 12 en punto vayan a buscar a la sra Persefone y otro proteja al Juez Wyvrn hasta la habitación de Pandora – Dijo dando vueltas de un lado a otro

Que ha pasado? Es Thanatos? – Pregunto Morfeo

Si sabes no preguntes – contesto con frialdad – pueden con eso?

Ambos asintieron y se fueron. E los aposentos de Hypnos llego un cosmos muy familiar el cual Hypnos reconoció enseguida

Que pretendes con todo esto Thanatos?

No te dije que cuando quiero algo, hago lo que sea por tomarlo? – Dijo riendo, lo cual causo molestia a Hypnos, el cual alzo su cosmos

Vaya! Estamos agresivos! – Dijo Thanatos alzando su cosmos

Creo que he tenido la suficiente paciencia contigo de que hicieras todo lo que quisieras, pero esto es el colmo. Quien te dijo que podias meterte en lo privado del Sr Hades y la Sra Persefone? Ahora con Pandora, ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cerebro Thanatos? – Reclamo Hypnos molesto

Que crees tu! – Respondio alzando su cosmos mucho más fuerte – Hades y Persefone son solo piezas elementales para poder tener a Pandora a mi lado. Ya te lo dije cuando quiero algo, hago lo que sea por tomarlo… NO me importa si es por las buenas o malas – Culmino diciendo Thanatos, lo cual hizo enfurecer a Hypnos, alzando más su cosmo para pelear. Una pelea entre hermanos, entre Dioses, algo que no se vio en Zeus y Hades.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE PANDORA.

¡EXPLICAME BIEN! – Gritaba Radamanthys

Entiende lo que te Digo – Suplicaba Pandora – Thanatos pidió mi mano a Hades entonces el….

¡ESO LO ENTENDI! – Grito desesperado – Lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué carajo se cree Hades para decir que si? ¿Tu papá, tu hermano? ¿QUE?

EL es el sr Hades… - Intentaba explicar Pandora

Si! Lo se! Pero no es nada tuyo para decidir si esta bien o no Pandora – Hablaba con desesperación – Mira Pandora mañana me enfrentare a quien sea pero esto. Esto es demasiado

No Radamanthys- Dijo Pandora levantándose de su cama para acercarse a radamanthys – no te vuelvas loco, te mataran

Radamanthys la miro, vio como sus ojos suplicaban calma, mostraban frustación. Puso sus manos en su cara, se acerco a ella lo suficiente para sentir su respiración

Entiende… Mi lealtad es para ti, no para ellos. Ellos se pueden ir al demonio – Dijo bajando su alteración

Si pero te podrán lastimar fuertemente – Dijo pandora mientras sus ojos se volvieron Cristalinos.

Radamanthys vio esto, y sintió como su alma se partia en mil pedazos, el se negaba a sentirlo o decir lo que sentía por Pandora, y más por estos últimos acontecimientos

Pandora… Solo te dire algo – Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios – Entiende…. No te pueden alejar de mi, asi de sencillo, asi tenga que enfrentarme a quien sea, nadie te puede alejar de mi. No pueden hacerlo

Pandora sonrio a estas palabras…..


	7. UNA AYUDA LA INTERVENCIÓN DE LOS DIOSES

**PRIMERO: **Una enorme Disculpa para todos aquellos que siguen la historia, y me escriben constantemente preguntando que ha pasado. el problema es que estoy suuper FUuull! En la Universidad y el trabajo y me ha costado retomar los escritos y las historias, pero sin ebmargo pude sacar tiempo y continuar la historia. No esta parada solo me hace falta un poco de tiempo.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, aqui les traigo el capitulo 7

PD: Le di un giro total a la historia :D

* * *

**UNA AYUDA. LA INTERVENCIÓN DE LOS DIOSES**

Aunque Radamanthys intento mantenerse tranquilo ante toda esta situación, se acerco a Pandora y la abrazo, en ese instante marcaron las 12am sintieron la presencia de un cosmos oscuro y muy hostil, Radamanthys puso a Pandora tras de ella y se puso a la defensiva, de unas llamas moradas apareció un sujeto alto, cabellos dorados y una mirada frívola.

-Morfeo- Susurro Pandora

Este hizo una reverencia a Pandora y volvió a ponerse de pie.

-¿Y este sujeto quien es? –

-Más respeto insignificante – Dijo Morfeo – Soy Morfeo soy uno de los Dioses del Sueño quien sirve con lealtad al Dios Hypnos-

-RAdamanthys – dijo Pandora poniendo su mano en el hombro de el y dando un paso delante de el- No debes preocuparte él es Hijo de Hypnos, lo que no entiendo es que haces aquí.

-Mi padre srta Pandora me mando a custodiar al Idiota que tiene detrás suyo tiene otros planes para usted –

-Maldito! No pretenderas que te deje aquí con la srta Pandora –

Radamanthys empezó a alzar su cosmos, Pandora volteo a mirarlo se empezo a asustar debido a la agresividada que tenia el cosmos de Radamanthys, Morfeo ante esta situación, aun mostrando una mirada fría y sin emociones, alzo una seja levanto su seja y chasco los dedos, Radamanthys se paralizo y enseguida cayo al Suelo.

-¡Radamanthys!- Grito Pandora - ¿Qué le has hecho Morfeo?

-Solo lo dormi, en estos momentos no podemos darnos el lujo de que pierda fuerzas el Idiota, por lo tanto usted Srta Pandora tiene que descansar mañana pasara algo crucial –

-¿No entiendo? –

Morfeo se acerco para cargar al cuerpo del Juez, cuando lo pudo cargar miro a Pandora, sintió su corazón agitado al ver la cara de preocupación de Pandora

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo en que usted fuera un Juguete de Los Gemelos –

-Morfeo esto es algo que lamentablemente no puedes cambiar –

-Intente hacerlo, intente advertirte a través de Sueños que no abriera aquella caja, que te mantuvieras alejada inclusive cuando fuiste niña tuviste la oportunidad y no la aprovechaste –

-Morfeo… Yo no sabia… - Dijo Pandora con mirada triste

-Es verdad, Thanatos y Mi padre ponen en un juego de ajedrez a todo aquel que sea necesario para dar batalla al Santuario –

-Es por ordenes del Sr Hades –

-¡HADES ES OTRO PEON DE THANATOS! – Grito Morfeo

Pandora ante esta declaración miro con recelo a Morfeo no entendía absolutamente nada, esta mirada hizo entrar en razón a Morfeo e intento explicarle mejor

-Pandora… Dentro de unos 200 años convencerán al Sr Hades de armar una guerra para poder tener el dominio de la tierra, pero esto solo se debe a la manipulación de Thanatos –

-Pero para ese entonces Thanatos yo ya estare más que muerta –

-Pandora no seas estúpida! – Dijo Molesto – Cuanto tiempo tienes aquí en el inframundo? Thanatos desde que supo que tú eras su nuevo títere convenció a Hades de tenerte retenida aquí por eso mantienes tu cuerpo Joven, Hades te dio ese Don, mantenerte Joven hasta que tú misma desates la Guerra y seas otro peón de ese Idiota –

-Como sabes todo est Morfeo? –

-Las Moiras –

-¿Has ido con ellas? –

-Hypnos ha ido – Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse – Mañana vendrá por ti Ikelos o Phantasos a custodiarte –

-¿Por que? –

-Porque te toca ver a las Moiras… - se acerco a la puerta cuando iba saliendo miro hacia donde estaba Pandora – Debes ir por ti misma a conocer tu destino –

Concluyo y salió de la habitación de Pandora, y siguo su rumbo para dejar atrás el castillo y llevar al Juez a sus aposentos

_Ya entiendo cuando dicen que los humanos son unos idiotas. De tantas manera que se lo advertí y no presto atención alguna. Es una idiota y tu – _Miro a radamanthys – _eres un perro con suerte _

Fueron los últimos pensamientos del dios Morfeo.

CAMPOS ELISEOS

-Vamos Hypnos anímate a atacarme – Retaba Thanatos a su hermano, Hypnos solo mantenía su cosmos Alto más nunca decidió atacar, en vista de esto Thanatos alzo más su cosmos se comenzó a reflejar aquella estrella negra color negra en su frente.

-Si tu no lo haces lo hare yo –

Thanatos alzo más su cosmos estaba muy hostil, las ninfas que andaban cerca salieron corriendo, Xerinah intento acercarse pero el cosmos de Thanatos la obligaba a retroceder

-Xerinah, te he dicho que ¡NO TE ENTROMETAS! Anda a cumplir tu misión –

-Si… se-señor – Dijo poniéndose de Pie, Hypnos la vio corriendo y solo sonrio

-¿Por qué sonries? –

-Porque hermano, yo siempre tengo tres pasos más adelante que tu, es decir, mientras tu apenas vas, y ya he venido y eh ido tres veces…. Y ya tengo todo bajo todo control –

-¿Qué dices? –

En ese instante se abrió un Portal a lo lejos justo en la dirección a donde corrió Xerinah, fue en cuestiones de segundos cuando del cielo cayeron cuatro rayos color violeta. Thanatos enfureció y miro a Hypnos

-Maldito! ¿Qué hiciste? –

-No te dije que mientras tu vas yo ya fui tres veces – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa de Lado

Esto causo la rabia y la cólera total del Dios. Empezaron a desplazarse mientras thanatos lanzaba sus rayos de Cosmos mientras Hypnos lo esquivaba

_Apresurate Orneiros, no tengo todo el tiempo, Morfeo ya hizo su parte ahora viene la tuya. – _Penso Hypnos –

MAS LEJOS DE LA BATALLA ENTRE GEMELOS

-Orneiros – Dijo preocupada Persefone al ver a Xerinah en el suelo

-No se preocupe, solamente esta dormida… Usted y yo tenemos una Misión y es pedir ayuda en todo este lio amoroso familiar –

-A donde vamos a ir Orneiros? –

-Al Olimpo –

-A Olimpo Orneiros? Pero si alla esta Hades en estos momentos como harems para ir para alla sin que nos vean –

-Ya vera –

En ese instante un brillo de luz Dorada y Un brillo rojo, todo esto tenia muy mal aspecto para Persefone, miro con mayor determnación, vio que no era una, si no dos personas que estaban tomando una personificación, comenzó a ir una hermosa Meloida, la luz dorada se convirtió en un dios

-Hermes! – Dijo con Alegria – Pero…

-Persefone! –Dijo conAlegria-

Hermes era un dios bastante joven, tenia cabellos Castaños, ojos azules y sin olvidar su sonrisa, que es bastante amigable

-Bueno los saludos para después, hay un trabajo que hacer – Dijo Hermes –

Tanto Orneiros como Persefone, entraron al Olimpo, aun intrigada por aquella música, fue en segundos cuando llegaron a aquel lugar, sin duda algna ese lugar le causaba mucha alegría. Aquel lugar estaba situado en lo más arriba del Cielo, cuando llego y vio aquel arco dorad vio a un Dios alto, mirada seria y su cabello era de Rojo Fuerte, y rebelde parecían Llamas, Persefone sonrio al verlo.

-Apolo – Hizo una reverencia, Apolo Dios del Sol era su padrino

-Querida Persefone – Dijo mientras Sostuvo su mano y la beso – Vamos a Guiarte a quien te ayudara y aconsejara mejor que nosotros. Desde aquí hemos visto todo, Marcia e inclusive Hypnos también nos ha contado lo sucedido allá abajo .

-Y… Y ¿Hades? –

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, no está en estos momentos, está en las profundidades del Mar con mi padre y Poseidon –

Persefone suspiro Tranquilo volteo a mirar y vio a Orneiros mantenía su distancia y miraba receloso al Dios Apolo. Llegaron al destino, eran los aposentos mas tranquilos, llenos de vida totalmente opuesto a lo que vivía cada mitad de año en el Inframundo.

-Querida Persefone, los Dioses debemos intervenir. La actitud de Thanatos solo generara una distorsión, es decir, cambiara el destino de las cosas –

-No entiendo –

-Las Moiras han hablado con nostros – Se escucho una voz a lo lejos que estaba en la oscuridad, cuando Persefone miro mas de cerca era Athena, La Diosa de la Sabiduria.

El aspecto de Athena era elegante, tenia un cabello ondulado color castaño, una nobleza en sus ojos puros, Una figura esbelta y como siempre Aquel Báculo en sus manos que parecía nunca soltar.

-Sientate Persefone, Orneiros – Dijo athena, Apolo se mantuvo de Pie vigilando y protegiendo que nadie se enterara de que la Reina del Inframundo en ese instante se encontrara allí.

-Athena eres la indicada para ayudarme en todo este lio pero… -

-Pero debes oírme con Atención, Hypnos ha pedido mi ayuda y es algo que sinceramente me ha costado asimilar e inclusive aceptar, pero lo hare… -

Persefone no entendió, solo se sentó a escuchar a Athena con determinación-

EN EL INFRAMUNDO

Pandora se despertó, se arreglo tal cual como lo dijo Morfeo, y se fue en busca de las Moiras debía conocer su destino. Agarro su tridente, y comenzo su camino, aunque no lo pidió Chesire la acompaño, la estaba cuidando, llego al lugar de las Moiras, era un lugar frio, Tenebroso inclusive para Pandora que había visto muchas cosas, cuando se decidió entrar, algo no la dejo, miro a Chesire quien estaba embobado con aquella figura, se fijo con mucho cuidado cuando vio a una Diosa muy particular.

-Pandora ¿Qué tan segura estas de tus sentimientos por el Juez Wyvern?

-Eso no es tu problema Afrodita –

-Pero que niña tan grosera – Dijo Afrodita con cara de Asco – Mira niñita, yo puedo hacer que el peso de Thanatos se te quite de encima, es más antes de poder ver a las Moiras deberás Responder a nuestras preguntas –

-¿Nuestras? –

-Por supuesto – detrás de Pandora había una Manzana dorada, la cual brillo más que el sol, la cual se convirtió en una diosa, otra muy peculiar –

-Eris- Dijo Pandora en un Susurro

-Asi es Querida, Mis hermanos se encuentran en una terrible batalla –

-¿El Sr Hypnos y El Sr Thanatos? – Pregunto dudosa - ¿Por qué?-

-Porque ambos creen que defienden lo correcto, pero Solo uno tiene la razón – Respondio Afrodita

-¿Y quien es? – Pregunto rapidamente

-Uhm Uhm – Dijo Eris moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro – eso le corresponde a las Moiras. Tu solo limitate a responder

Pandora respiro Hondo y se paro firme

-hagan las Preguntas que necesitan Diosas –

-¿Tus sentimientos por los Gemelos son? – Pregunto Afrodia

-Respeto –

-¿Sabes que tienes en tus manos el poder de desatar un Caos? – Pregunto Eris

-Asi me han informado –

-¿Sabes que el destino que se presente de Cualquier Manera tu y Wyvern Moriran? – Pregunto Nuevamente Eris

-Asi me han informado, pero estoy dispuesta a cambiar mi destino –

Ambas diosas se miraron y sonrieron.

-Muy Bien Pandora La ultima - ¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer para salvar tu relación amorosa con el Juez? –

-Lo que sea necesario –

-¿Inclusive a renunciar? – Pregunto Eris curiosa

-No, a renunciar no, no soy persona de rendirme tan fácil –

-Pues querida pues entrar con las Moiras. Estaremos ayudándote – Dijeron ambas diosas y desaparecieron.

Pandora miro a Chesire el levanto sus pulgares y entro a la cueva, donde se situaban las Moiras. ¿Cuál era su destino? ¿Por qué los dioses iban a intervenir? ¿Por qué Hypnos y Thanatos peleaban? No lo sabia pero estaba apunto de averiguarlo


	8. LAS MOIRAS PARTE 1

**LAS MOIRAS. EL DESTINO (Parte I)**

Pandora suspiro, y se adentro a la cueva, Chesire estuvo afuera, estaba esperando a Radamanthys, tanto el como Pandora tenían una gran corazonada. Pandora entro a la cueva, todo estaba oscuro, no se oía nada, siguió caminando hasta que escucho un canto, se adentro más a la cueva y se entendía con mayor claridad el canto de las Moiras

"_El destino de las personas,_

_Manejamos sin demoras,_

_Nadie sabe lo que le tenemos preparado_

_Solo aquellos que tienen la valentía para demostrarlo_

_El destino no se lo decimos a cualquiera_

_Solo aquel que demuestra fuerza en esta era._

_El destino de la humanidad lo sabemos_

_El de los dioses no los jugamos_

_Pero al final del camino el destino_

_Esta en tus manos._

_Pregunta con sabiduría y no te haremos daño_

_Si haces preguntas sin sentido recibirás un fuerte castigo_

_El destino lo eliges tu. _

_Realiza preguntas concretas y directas debes hacer_

_Si Preguntas con rodeos te castigamos con desprecio_

_Piensa bien lo que deseas saber_

_O morirás de manera cruel sin saber_"

Pandora oía ese canto cada vez más cerca, cuando se acerco se asusto en lo que vio, habían tres imágenes parada frente a ella, la primera era ella de niña, la segunda parecía que estuviera frene a un espejo y la tercera estaba llena de sangre y moribunda.

-Ja!- Dijo la personificación de la niña

-No seas ingenua Pandora – Dijo la personificación de la Pandora joven

-Que… Que es lo que hacen? – Pregunto Pandora nerviosa

-Error! – Dijo la Moira que personificaba a la Pandora Herida y moribunda

Se escucho un estruendo dentro de la cueva, Pandora miro a su alrededor, vio como unas enredaderas se comenzaban a enrollar por su brazo izquierdo, tenia púas y la estaban lastimando, Pandora no entendía miraba a todos lados, cuando las púas dejaron de enrrollar soltaron una leve descarga eléctrica, aficando las puntas en el brazo de Pandora creando fuertes heridas. Pandora grito fuertemente

-Parece que no has entendido nuestro canto – Dijo esta vez la personificación de la niña

Las moiras rieron, y con un chasqueo en los dedos cambiaron su forma, la Moria del Pasado era una mujer esbelta, una estatura promedio a una mujer, piel clara, cabellos dorados y ojos rojos, la Moira del presente era una mujer esbelta de cabellos rojos, tenia los ojos igual rojos, la ultima Moira era una mujer más madura, se le notaba unas pocas arrugas, tena una mirada fría y vacia, el color de ojos eran de igual que sus otras hermanas rojos, y el cabello color gris

-Ante ti, tienes a las Hermanas del Destino, donde con hijos y estambre tejemos y cortamos el destino de los humanos – Decia la Moira del Presente

-La de cabellos Dorados, que sabe el transcurso de tu vida, la que comienza a tejer el destino de todos, es la Moira del Presente, o como los humanos le rezan Clotos – Recitaba la Moria del futuro –

-Ante tus ojos tendrás a la bella mujer del Presente, del Pasado traspasan tu destino para traerlo al Presento, La Moira del presente no sabe tejer, solo causa grandes nudos en el tejido, pero no hay por qué alarmarse, ella sabe desenredar esos nudos. Laquesis la Moria del Presente – Recitaba Clotos

-Y por ultimo la más importante, si Laquesis no desenreda sus nudos, Atropo lo hará de manera cruel y despiadada, no le importa si en proceso rompe el hilo. En su destino está el terminar el tejido, cuando lo culmine con tan solo tejer el último punto y cortar el ultimo hilo, el destino llego a su fin – Recito Clotos

Las tres hermanas se juntaron y reian, Pandora las miraba con recelos

-entendiste lo que te dijimos? – Pregunto Atropo

-Sabes que hacemos? – Pregunto Laquesis

-Si respondes mal, te castigaremos. Piensa bien – Dijo Clotos

Pandora se paro en seco, recordó cada una de las palabras, analizo cada una de ellas y respondió

-La Moira Clotos, Moria del pasado, comienza el tejido de las personas, decidiendo si sufrirán de salud en algún punto de su vida o algo que afecte el pasado de las personas –

Clotos sonrio y aplaudió ante el comentario de Pandora

-La Moira Laquesis, Moira del presente, al tener el tejido en sus manos, hace el intento de tejer, pero no lo logra, eso significa… -Pandora dudo en lo que iba a decir, las Moiras la miraron con determinación – Significa los obstáculos, adversidades que tienen los humanos, y si ellos no logran superar o solucionar esas adversidades el nudo no se puede desenredar

Laquesis Sonrio y asintió

-Atropo, la Moira del futuro, en ti depende el destino final de la humanidad, si rompes el hilo la persona muere repentinamente, sin saber el motivo, y cuando cortas el hilo tienes el destino terminado –

Atropo la miro fijamente, no mostro ningún afecto ni sentimiento, se demostraba que era la madura y no por algo era la Moira del Futuro

-Como sabes que la persona muere repentinamente? – Pregunto Atropo – Cual es la consecuencia?

Pandora respiro, miraba a todos lados esa Moira la estaba incomodando con su mirada, pero titubeando logro responder

-eso lo decide la Moira del Pasado, ella comienza la historia, la Moira del Presente sigue escribiendo la misma historia del pasado o la cambia, y tu le das el final que se merece –

Esta vez las Moiras se miraron una a las otras, todas asintieron

-eres bienvenida de conocer tu destino – Dijo Atropo

-Nosotras te daremos la Solución y cómo y cuando actuar – Dijo Laquesis

Pandora respiro calmada, se adentraron un poco más a la cueva, donde había una gran mesa de piedra, tres sillas y una alejada de la mesa, Pandora entendió que esa era para ella, Las Moiras colocaron un hilo en medio de la mesa, Pandora miro con determinación. El hilo solto un brillo dorado, contenía el universo, Pandora al sentarse sintió como unas cuerdas le apretaban las muñecas, las piernas, el cuello y la cintura.

-estas lista? – Dijo Laquesis

-Si- Dijo con miedo Pandora

Inmediatamente recibió una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo haciéndola gritar

-Responde con firmeza no titubes o te ira peor – Le ordeno Clotos

-Si – dijo una Pandora decidida –

-Mucho Mejor- Dijo Atropo

Fuera de la cueva se encontraba Chesire que había escuchado a Pandora gritar, se puso nervioso y se fue corriendo hasta el castillo donde estaban los Jueces.

**CASTILLO DE HADES**

-Explicame como llegaste dormido hasta aca Radamanthys? –Pregunto Minos

-Ya les dije Maldita sea no fui yo, me durmieron – Respondia Rdamanthys furioso

-No te creo es parte de la historia sin embargo…. Porque tenemos que acompañarte a que acompañes a Pandora? – Preguntaba Aiacos con fastidio

-No me acompañen a ningún lado, yo puedo ir solo – Respondio bruscamente Radamanthys

Mientras Radamanthys buscaba su sapuris, llego un Chesire agitado y sudado al castillo, Aiacos intento calmarlo, Minos le dio un vaso de Agua, y cuando se logro calmar, le conto a todos lo que estaba Sucediendo, Radamanthys furico vistió rápidamente su Sapuris y salió corriendo, detrás del el lo Acompañaron Aiacos y Minos, aunque ellos no querían les toco acompañarlo, ya que la jefe del ejercito de Hades estaba en peligro y como deber de los Jueces era defenderla…

**OLIMPO**

-Athena..- Decia Persefone en lagrimas – Tu no puedes hacer es algo innecesario, una guerra una batalla todo, habrá muertes no entiendo

-Persefonne el mismo destino lo tenemos cada uno de nosotros, Poseidon, Eris mi hermana Artemissa e Inclusive yo Persefonne – Dijo la voz serena de Apolo

-Pero como? Como bajaras a la tierra a dar guerra Athena? – Preguntaba Persefonne intranquila

Athena sonrio, se acerco al búho que estaba cerca de ella, era un búho blanco, lo acaricio

-No iré yo precisamente, los Ateniense han dado justas batallas, sin dejarme sola, sin embargo, les he comentado a mis caballeros que estoy agotada de tanta guerra con los Dioses, es una guerra que no tendrá fin. Aun así mi hermano Apolo dio la idea de la reencarnación –

-Reencarnar Athena? – Se paro y grito Persefonne – Pero los dioses no podemos hacer eso –

-Claro que podemos – Dijo Apolo

-Con que sentido?

-Con el sentido de que no lastimen nuestros cuerpos divinos, aquel caballero que reencarne como la mano derecha de Athena es el único, que puede lastimar el cuerpo de un Dios – Respondio Apolo

-Inclusive al mismo Hades – Dijo Hermes

-Hades… Morira? – Pregunto Persefonne angustiada

-Su reencarnación puede morir, pero Athena sellara su poder luego de cada batalla – Dijo Hermes

-Por cuanto? –

-Cada 200años – Dijo Apolo

-Con que fin… - Dijo Persefonne en lagrimas

-Con el fin de que pudiera estará tu lado, asi no estaras triste y Hades podre recobrar fuerzas. Y no solo ustedes, si no otros estarán calmados y podrán vivir en paz

Pandora sonrio, aquellas palabras de Athena la llenaron de calma

-Como haras Athena?–

-Tendre una reencarnación, solo debo escoger con sabiduría al bebe, y al patriarca que debe cuidarla, en cuanto a su mano derecha, agarrare el plumaje del Pegaso de mi padre, para crear al caballero del Pegaso, Agarrare la sangre de la constelación del Dragon y creare al Caballero del Dragon, Obtendre las cenizas del Fenix, y tendre al caballero del Fenix, ya tengo las plumas del Cisne, y Andromeda me dara un poco de sangre y cabellos para crear al guardian que peleara en nombre de esa constelación – dijo Athena mientras sonreía

-Athena… - Dijo persefonne sonriente – que pasara con Radamanthys y Pandora?

-Thanatos perderá lo mas valioso del mundo, las Moiras ya deben estar hablando con Pandora, asi que el Wyvern y Pandora seguirán juntos por años siglos y eones.

Persefonne respiro profundo no pudo evitar sonreir sin embargo había algo que la acomplejaba. Athena se acerco a Persefonne coloco su mano en el hombro

-No es tu culpa. Fue tu madre que hizo que Hades fuera estéril y que no pudieran concebir un hijo – Dijo Athena quien abrazo a Persefonne –

-Aunque no lo creas, el También sufre – Dijo Hermes agachándose y regalándole una enorme sonrisa

Esta no dijo nada se limito a sonreir y asintió. Persefonne anhelaba con muchos deseos un bebe, y el amor que a ella le tenia a Hades más, sin embargo cuando ella decide ir al Inframundo con Hades. Demeter como diosa de la Fertilidad, mando un licor maldito al Inframundo, diciendo que era de parte de Ares, pero no era asi, era de parte de ella. Un Licor en el que con solo una gota Hades perdería su fertilidad convirtiéndolo en un Dios Estéril, Demeter creía que con esto su hija regresaría al Olimpo y dejaría a Hades, pero no tuvo éxito Persefonne siguió con Hades por siglos y siglos.

-Las Moiras tendrán escrito algo sobre nosotros? –

-No se pequeña – Dijo Apolo

**INFRAMUNDO**

Radamanthys corria junto a Chesire, Aiacos y Minos, el iba a la delantera, estaba preocupado, cuando llegaron a la cueva escucho voces riéndose, intento entrar pero se encontró con Afrodita y Eris, las cuales rieron con bastante ganas

-No se les hara tan fácil – Dijo Eris

Radamanthys apretó su puño cuando se dispuso a atacar escucho el grito desgarrador de Pandora, Radamanthys se desespero, intento entrar por la fuerza pero fue un fracaso, Eris no lo dejo.

-Debes responder algo antes de entrar – Dijo Eris

-¡LO QUE SEA! – Grito Radamanthys

Afrodita y Eris se asombraron se miraron. Se volvió a escuchar el grito desgarrador de Pandora, Radamanthys miro dentro de la cueva y miro con suplica a las Diosas, estaba nervioso como nunca, su corazón palpitaba más rápido cada segundo. Las Moiras reían cada vez que Pandora gritaba.

¿Qué estaba pasando adentro con las Moiras… ?

¿Por qué Pandora gritaba con tanto dolor?

¿Qué estará Tramando hades con sus Otros Hermanos?

¿Por qué Eris y afrodita apoyan a las Moiras?

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios y al espera... Estoy inspirada en esta historia :D y le di un giro total. Espero qe les guste!


End file.
